NICE
by JFantasist
Summary: YAOI There's a new member of the family: Gakupo. He gets along perfectly with all the vocaloids but what happens when Kaito and him realizes that they are more than just friends? YAOI boyxboy Rate will change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fic! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks a lot to my beta Jarakuheart! Without her this wouldn't be possible, so thank you very much!**

------------------------------------------------

NICE

Chapter 1

"Thank you very much for accepting me in your family," said the purple haired man who was bowing at all the Vocaloids reunited in the living room in a low voice.

A few days ago, they were told that a new member would be living in their house; they were worried at first because the Vocaloids didn't know if it was a good idea having an addition to the group now that they were like a real family. But they were actually pretty excited about the whole situation in the end.

"I'm Kamui Gakupo; pleased to meet you all," said Gakupo with a gentle smile. They meanwhile were astonished with the man's looks. His clothes were somewhat simple but they fitted him perfectly; a black wool coat letting them see a slightly unbuttoned white shirt, finishing with a plain blue jean and leather shoes. His expression was gentle and cool, and his silky, incredible long hair was falling gracefully down his hip until almost touching his knees. He undeniably had a strong presence amongst them.

"I'm Hatsune Miku! Nice to meet you too!" Said the girl with a sweet smile. "I hope we can get along! For now, let me show you our home."

"Yeah! I'm Kagamine Rin!"Rin just came out of nowhere to join Miku. "Come with us!"

"Me too! I'm Meiko, come along!"

The three Vocaloid females were standing around Gakupo, trying to get a better view of him. The three were lost at the elegant frame of the man beside them, they could almost feel the dazed expression on their faces as a faint winter light from a near window caressed his gentle face and accentuated the brightness in his eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness and I also hope we can be friends. It will be my pleasure to come and join you guys for a tour. Let's get going then Miku-chan, Rin-chan and Meiko-chan."

He finished with a dazzling smile; he was reflecting happiness in his eyes, something that made the three Vocaloids turn into an adorable shade of pink. Kaito and Len were standing in silence at the large amount of attention the women were giving him. They went to introduce themselves to Gakupo before Miku, Meiko and Rin could take him away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two and a half weeks had passed since Gakupo's arrival. He went along perfectly with all the house inhabitants. For Meiko he was like the older brother she never had; she could talk her problems with him and always received a good advice. Miku was in the same state as Meiko—she trusted him as much as the other Vocaloids and had learned a great deal since he got there. Rin and Len didn't look like going apart from him since the time he showed them that they had many hobbies in common, such as wrestling and video games for Len and, manual arts and drawing for Rin. Kaito on the other hand, was a different case entirely; they had become best friends.

"Kaito-san, can I come in?"Asked Gakupo knocking the door of Kaito's bedroom.

"Sure." Was Kaito's only response.

Beside the enormous window with entrance to a balcony was Kaito sitting. He closed the book he was reading as Gakupo watched with an intense glare at Kaito's silhouette, which had been illuminated by the moonlight. His icy blue eyes were glistening while looking back at him, a soft smile plastered in his delicate face. Gakupo got out of his trance to walk to the window as slow as he could, trying to leave in his mind with that perfect image.

"Can you read only with moon light?" Asked Gakupo to start a conversation.

"I know it's bad for the eyes, but I can still read well as even if there is a minimum source of light."

"Well, you should stop. Anyway, you remember there's going to be a new song releasing soon?"

"Yeah, of course. It will be your first one," Kaito smiled at him widely, still sitting by the window.

"Well, yes. I already finished the lyrics and the music, so I would like you to read the letter and tell me what your thoughts about it are. Is that alright with you, Kaito-san?"

"Sure, I'd like to help," To Kaito it was somewhat funny, the speaking way of his friend that is.

"Butterfly? Nice name… (1)"

Gakupo made his way to the bed, allowing Kaito to have some space to read the lyrics. After a while, Kaito finally spoke.

"Wow, it's beautiful," The man had his eyes glued to the piece of paper. "I like them…but I would like to hear the music as well."

"We can do that, let's go to my room."

Kaito stood up, leaving his book in the little table next to the bed. They walked together out of the room, talking about the lyrics. They still couldn't believe how fast they had become so close to one another, they had just barely met two weeks ago, yet were already spending so much time together they were barely separable. That was indeed very odd, the two of them agreed, but couldn't deny they needed it. They needed the company and the warm feeling close enough to someone and get rid of this loneliness they felt.

They finally arrived Gakupo's bedroom, the owner closing the door as they entered. There was no balcony in that room but space enough for a big bed, a bookshelf, a desk and a sofa. Kaito sat at the brown colored sofa while Gakupo reached for his instrument. (2) He sat beside Kaito, both of them dangerously close as he started singing the new song.

Kaito was now lost at the sight before him, the mix of a dazzling Gakupo and his deep voice was just too much for him. He tried to concentrate in the song but he slowly went to another state, he looked at those amethyst eyes following the rhythm, his hair falling in his broad shoulders and back, and his delicious lips moving constantly letting go around the room that beautiful voice of him.

Kaito came back to earth as he realized the thoughts that had been running in his head. "He's my friend," thought the blue-haired man as he listened to the song. "He is just—just my friend. But the things I was just thinking… Do I have feelings for him? Right now, I was pleading god that I could be with him forever, to be embraced by those arms, to be kissed by those lips." Then he came to a conclusion: he was actually falling in love with the man singing before him "Love? Is that right in any sense? Can I love a man? Can I love him?" He just sat beside Gakupo, trying to end his confusion and accept what he felt.

"Well, what do you think about it?"Asked his friend as he finished the song.

"I think people is gonna love it, it really shows a true feeling."

"I didn't ask if people are going to like it. I asked if _you_ like it," he said as he looked away, putting aside his instrument.

"Y-yeah! I-I like it! I love it!" Now Kaito couldn't help but blush, he noticed his heated face and stood up, walking to the door.

"What happened? You didn't like it?"Asked Gakupo following him.

"N-no! I love it! R-really!" He went faster to the door.

"Kaito!" Gakupo took him by his arm and turned him around. He met with his flustered face and trembling eyes. Their faces were just centimeters away from one another; Kaito saw how Gakupo's eyes traveled from his own eyes to his mouth.

"Kaito…"They stood like this for some seconds until Gakupo let go of his hold and took Kaito's face in his hand.

"I will look forward to the record day, so you can listen even closer to my song. It's a little late, have a good night."

Kaito just stood there, watching how Gakupo turned around and avoided meeting his deep gaze.

"Yeah—you're right. Good night."

He was going to say something more but hesitated and quickly left of the room. When the door was once again closed, Gakupo wandered around his room until he sat on his bed and dejectedly put his face in his hands.

"Kaito…I want you to love me… but how?"He whispered to himself. A second later the door flew open to reveal a cheerful Rin.

"Gakupo onii-chan! Len is looking for—you…what happened?"Rin closed quickly the door and walked to Gakupo when she saw him sitting with his face and hands between his knees surrounded by shadows. She sat next to him on the bed and noticed he was trembling slightly.

"Gakupo onii-chan? What is it? Are you crying?"She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not crying."Gakupo raised his head to looked at her, his voice still filled with a hint of sadness.

"Do you not like it in here? Anyone treated you bad?"

At this comment, he smiled gracefully. He sat up straight and hugged her, trying to appear strong for the moment.

"I'm fine; I love to living here with all of you. It's just that I'm a little tired today, that's all."

Rin didn't believe him, not at all. That was not a tired face he had, he was grieving something and she could sense it. But for now she would let it pass; she would ask Miku and Meiko for advice later. She forgot about Len looking for him and left the room, letting him rest for tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1)Butterfly: yeah, it's a pretty good song, you should listen to it!**

**2)His instrument: it's the multicolor sword.**

**So please review! One review for the next chapter XD**

**Thanks again to my beta! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I want to thank to the people reading! And my super beta Jarakuheart, thanks a lot!!**

**And thanks or all those reviews! I didn't think I'll get 11 reviews in one chapter!!**

**So here is second chap! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

"Kaito-onii what's wrong?" Asked a very concerned Miku while she greeted Kaito at the end of the stairs. "You look kind of sad this morning."

"Sad? You are imagining things Miku," he ended the sentence with a sounded laugh. He couldn't get enough sleep last night trying to gulp down the true feelings toward his friend; that and the constant doubt about Gakupo's feelings. But of course, he couldn't confess that to Miku.

"So…what's for breakfast?" Said Kaito trying to change the conversation. He knew the girl was rather naïve to notice.

"Today's Dorayaki! (1) Your favorite!" Miku smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I love them! Thanks a lot, Miku!"

"Actually, Gakupo onii-chan did it."

Kaito's eyes widened as he got closer to the dining table where Gakupo was serving the food to all the Vocaloids and noticed Kaito staring at him. Gakupo met his gaze and smiled widely making Kaito melt a little inside.

"Good morning, Kaito-san," Gakupo greeted him with a gentle voice.

"Morning," answered Kaito trying to fix a smile for him. "It looks good!"

"Thank you, I know it's your favorite; I made them especially for you."

At this, Kaito became a little nervous but at the same time, very happy for this response. He sat with the Vocaloids, Gakupo quickly occupying the empty sit next to him as soon as he finished serving the food.

"Meiko, can you please hand me the salt?" asked Gakupo now looking at Meiko. The other girls looked at each other and giggled remembering the conversation they had last night at Miku's room.

_FLASHBACK_

The three Vocaloids were sitting on the floor along with many multicolor cushions from Miku's room and several snacks for their reunion; Miku and Meiko were staring at Rin.

"So, Rin, tell us what you saw. What about Gakupo-kun?" asked Meiko as she stuffed her mouth with a bunch of chips.

"Well, when I entered his room just now, he was like…so depressed. You guys should have seen him, like he was suffering. I asked him and he told me he was tired, but there's no way it was just tiredness with that sad face! He can't fool with me in those things, ha!"Said Rin, hugging a pillow while avoiding the other Vocaloids´ gaze.

"Easy girl, who are you getting mad at? Anyway, maybe he doesn't like living in here?" Asked Meiko, now a little concerned.

"He told me that he liked it. He looks happy all the time; I'm just worried for him," murmured Rin as a deep blush planted in her face.

"Rin, you're blushing so bad…Oh my god, you like him! I knew you liked him!" Meiko started laughing when Rin turned a deeper shade of red.

"Shut up, I don't!" Rin threw Meiko the pillow she was hugging while Meiko couldn't stop from laughing harder. "Meiko stop! I don't like Gakupo onii-san! Stop laughing!" Rin almost shouted still blushing hard but both of them stopped when Miku, who until then was quiet seeing the scene, started to talk.

"What if onii-san is sad because he likes someone? Like an unrequited love?" She looked like she was just thinking out loud but then she continued, "It's the only thing I can think off that would be making him sad like that."

That kind of answer was very typical of Miku regarding her romantic nature, which in other occasions had made her right about her suppositions. Now Rin and Meiko were paying full attention to her.

"Well—that could be it. Now that I think about it, I saw him blushing the other day when he was watching us playing scrabble, people don't blush over nothing!" Exclaimed Meiko with a serious look on her face.

"And over _whom_ was he blushing?"Asked Rin.

"Well, I don't know! There was you, Miku, Kaito and me playing at that time, but Kaito doesn't count for obvious reasons so it has to be one of us. But who? Any signal?"

"No," Rin quickly answered. "Maybe we should start paying attention to him, you know, to see if he gives any signs that he likes one if us."

"Or we can try to find out sooner. Let's each try to spend more time with him so we can find signals and make him confess!" Finished Meiko with a proud smile.

"You mean, like, flirting?" Asked an innocent-looking Miku.

All of them looked at each other as the word "flirting" danced around in their minds; soon they agreed to the plan and quickly changed the topic.

"I bet it's me, I've seen the way the looks at me!" Thought Meiko confident.  
"It could be me? Maybe I like him a little?" Thought Miku, with a gleeful smile plastered onto her face.

"I hope it'll be me! Even if I'm younger I still have a chance, don't I?" Thought Rin trying to hide her insecurity with her cheerful attitude. That night, the three of them couldn't think anything except Gakupo.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Days passed, each one filled with the great expectation for Gakupo's first song which due was today; big doses of female Vocaloids all around Gakupo, filling all his time with activities with the three of them, each one taking her turn. And those countless activities everyday were taking precious time he could have been spending with Kaito. Since that night, they were never alone, not even when they were in Gakupo's bedroom, and that was getting on Kaito's nerve.

"Why is that they'll never leave you alone? It's a miracle that right now they aren't in here bothering you," said a little annoyed Kaito, who was reading a book in Gakupo's brown sofa while Gakupo was drawing peacefully in his desk, one of his many hobbies.

"I guess they've become very attached to me. It's nice to spend time with them, but they don't leave any time to spend with you," Gakupo said, turning around and looking at Kaito with a slight frown on his face. At this, Kaito flinched and turned his attention back to the book in his hands.

Gakupo smiled at his reaction; he liked to think that it was embarrassment that Kaito felt and not disgust at his insinuations. But his trail of thoughts were spared as Kaito closed his book and with a loud sigh he reclined his head to the sofa.

"Is everything all right, Kaito-san? You've been like this for some quite time."

"Yeah, it's only a headache."

"If you need anything just let me know."

Soon after that, Kaito opened his eyes and stood up, "Ok, we have to get going; it's time for you to record the song!"

Gakupo nodded and after putting away all his drawing materials, followed Kaito to the living room, where a minute later all of the Vocaloid family was together.

"Ok, everyone ready? Then let's go!" Said Meiko cheerfully while they walked outside.

"Gakupo onii-san! Wait!" Said Len running to him.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Asked the teenager hesitantly. "It's not gonna take long, I promise"

"Of course. Everyone go to the van, we'll catch you as soon as we finish."

When the rest of the Vocaloids had left, Len and Gakupo sat on the couch and Len began to speak.

"Ok, I'll tell you something about Kaito-onii," At hearing the name, Len got Gakupo's full attention."I can really, and correct me if I'm wrong, see a real thing happening between you two. Is that right? I mean, I can clearly see that you have feelings for him. Am I right?"

Gakupo was speechless, since when this kid was so intuitive? He had to stop underestimating Len.

"I won't lie to you. You're right, I love him," said Gakupo honestly. Len was a little surprised at how straightforward Gakupo was to him.

"I'm glad to hear that… I think that Kaito-onii feels the same way about you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you, and when he gets jealous over the girls around you—also all his movements when you are near him…it's obvious he's in love with you," Len looked up to meet the widened eyes of Gakupo. Len smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "So I think you should go after him!"

If Len was so right about his feelings, then he should be as well with Kaito's. That was what he needed to hear; it was time to tell Kaito his feelings. Now there wasn't anything else, just Kaito and he mattered.

"Len—I don't have a way to thank you, but are you fine with us been together? Your Kaito onii-san being with a man?"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with, the only thing that matters is being happy with the person you have at your side. I can say so myself. And you're my onii-san too," He finished the last part with a true, wide smile. "For now let's go to the van with the others, it's getting late."

"Thank you very much, Len."

"Thank me by making onii-chan happy, ne?"

The trip to the studio was somewhat quiet regarding that all the Vocaloids were in the same van, but Gakupo couldn't hear that much noise because the only thing that drummed in his mind was the blue-haired man next to him. He looked at him; those blue eyes he loved were lost in the window of the van, with a kind of tired and sad expression. Now that he thought about it, Kaito was pale today and seemed exhausted, he had barely touched his breakfast.

"Kaito-san, are you feeling well?" Asked Gakupo in a low voice, trying not to worry the other Vocaloids.

"Yeah, why?" Answered Kaito, still looking out the window.

"You're pale, always tired and thinner because you don't eat enough even when I make your favorite meals. This morning I could swear I heard you throw up when everyone was in the living room. What is it? You know you can tell me anything," Gakupo whispered to him.

"Hey! What are you saying that we can't hear? That's so annoying, you know?" Said Meiko in a scolding tone.

"I was just asking Kaito if there's something wrong. He doesn't look well."

"That's right Kaito-onii, you have to tell us if you are feeling sick. You didn't eat your breakfast today! You only ate ice cream," Continued Miku, worry written all over face.

"I'm fine. I'm not that hungry, that's all," He turned and gasped at all the frowning faces he got from the family. "Ah! I feel fine! I'm not a kid, you know, I can take care of myself," He smiled and started laughing shakily trying to sound normal. That made the Vocaloids to worry even more, "We are going to discuss this as soon as we get home," thought everyone.

xxxxx

Kaito and the other Vocaloids were in a daze as they watched Gakupo recording his song through the enormous glass window in the studio. All the passion in his voice was getting into them, losing them around the beautiful combination of words and the fast rhythm of the song. Watching Gakupo move with the sounds and lyrics as he would control them, making them dance around him, was highly stimulating, almost electrifying them with his own emotions.

"This is gonna be a mayor hit!!"Shouted Rin as she threw Gakupo's arm in the air happily when he got outside the recording studio to meet with them.

"You can bet your ass it will! We have to celebrate this! To the karaoke!" Said a cheerful Meiko getting a, "to the karaoke!" scream from everyone.

"Wait, I need to talk to Kaito-san. Could you wait for us in the van?" Asked Gakupo while he took Kaito by the arm and walked to an isolated aisle in the studio.

"What the…?! Again?! Whatever, we'll wait for you" Said an annoyed Meiko who left with the others, leaving some space for them to talk.

"What is it?" Asked Kaito, a little confused with the situation.

"I need to tell you something. I thought this was the right moment because we're never alone. I need to tell you this now because I don't know if I can hold it in anymore; I hope from the depths of my soul that you feel the same way as I do. Kaito I—are you feeling well?"

Kaito didn't look well at all, his eyes were unfocused, and he opened his mouth trying to say something but quickly shut it showing a hint of pain in his face. Kaito lost his balance, grabbing onto Gakupo's shoulder before closing his eyes and collapsing in Gakupo's arms.

"Kaito! Kaito wake up! Kaito!"Gakupo shouted, shaking Kaito in his arms.

Frightened and worried, he carried Kaito in his arms and ran to the van, where the Vocaloids opened the door, letting Gakupo in with Kaito in his strong arms.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Cried Rin when she saw Kaito unconscious.

"Let's go to the hospital! NOW!" Gakupo shouted as he embraced Kaito tighter into his protective arms.

Everyone was nervous, trying to be quiet as the van went full speed to its destination. It was difficult to see Kaito's skin as white as snow, unconscious and breathing heavily. They hoped they could just see his bright and cheerful smile as nothing had happened.

-------------

**(1)Dorayaki: is a type of Japanese confection which consists of two small pancakes which wrapped around a filling of sweet red bean paste. The thing that Doraemon always is eating.**

**Please review! Thanks again to Jarakuheart, such a good beta!**

**And thanks to my Lu-chan, always listening to my yaoi stuff, hahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI THERE! I'm soooo so so soooo sorry for the wait XD Won't happen again n__nU**

CHAPTER 3

As the younger Vocaloids went to the cafeteria to calm their nerves, Meiko and Gakupo still sat waiting near the door of the room where the doctors had taken Kaito to attend him. Nearly two hours had passed and the deep silence in the hallway was killing them.

"Meiko-san, I'm so sorry," Gakupo said with a defeated voice, eyes glued to the white hospital floor. "I knew there was something wrong with him and despite that I didn't do anything about it, I should have brought him to a doctor. He was shaking so much and seemed so weak, and now, he—"

"It's not your fault, he's too stubborn to tell people how he really feels. Even if he's dying he wouldn't want people to worry." She finished with a light smile, trying to assure him that everything will be fine.

A few minutes later, a doctor came over to them and asked them to come with him. When they entered to the room, they saw Kaito reclined on the bed, welcoming them with his usual smile and a tired expression. After the doctor had closed the door, he took his chart and looked at the two Vocaloids in front of him.

"Kaito-san suffered of reactive hypoglycemia, which is low blood sugar. In Kaito-san's case, it was caused by eating food that is high in sugar after fasting. The pancreas creates a great quantity of insulin and this one lowers the concentration of sugar in the blood."

"Kaito! All you had this afternoon was ice-cream, didn't you?" Meiko interrupted the doctor "So, what's the main reason why Kaito didn't eat?"

"Well, I said this occurred after Kaito-san started fasting. The only one who might know is Kaito-san himself. But the reactive hypoglycemia," continued the doctor. "was the cause of his weakness, headaches, nausea and other symptoms he might have."

"Is there a cure?" Asked Gakupo concerned.

"Of course. He just has to eat small meals and snacks about every 3 hours, exercise regularly and eat a variety of foods high in fiber. And some other limits but I'll give him some information about it; he also needs to come for a monthly check up, ok?"

After some other recommendations and warnings from the doctor, he finally gave his permission for Kaito to go home. They then called Miku, Rin and Len to meet them in the same hallway to go to the van.

"Kaito-onii!!! Are you ok?!" Rin cried, running to them when she spotted Kaito.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious; I'll explain you at home," said Kaito, ruffling her hair.

"Ok, then let's go. It's late, we have to rest after all of this," said Meiko tiredly, at this Kaito looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, I only caused all of you to worry."

"We wouldn't be worried right now if you had taken a little more care of yourself. Anyway we still have to discuss about that fasting of yours," Meiko said as she looked back at Kaito, who was supporting himself on the wall with his eyes closed. "Kaito! I'll call the doctor!"

"No, I'm ok. He said I would be like this for a while."

"So you need help? I'll carry you in my back," said Gakupo, kneeling and offering Kaito his back.

"No! Gakupo-kun, don't!"

"I insist, you can't even walk without falling right now."

Kaito didn't want to cause any more trouble so he did as told. Carefully wrapped his thin arms around Gakupo's neck and allowed him to support his legs not to the Vocaloids started walking, Kaito felt drowsy at the feeling of Gakupo's warm back and the secure hold of his strong arms, so Kaito leaned his head on those shoulders he always found irresistible.

"Thank you," whispered Kaito, sending shivers to all Gakupo's back, feeling that fragile body making friction with his and the soothing voice in his ear.

At that moment Gakupo felt the need to tell again his feelings to the man he loved, he wanted him to know even if Kaito didn't feel the same way. Gakupo didn't want to think about Kaito falling ill once again and him not having the chance to tell him, so he decided to confess to him one more time before anyone could interrupt him. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Kaito-san," he hesitated "Kaito-san, I—"

"I know," Kaito cut him before he finished. "You don't have to say it again. I love you too," he whispered only for Gakupo to hear him. Then he wrapped his arms with a stronger grip making their hearts beat at a fast rhythm.

"Kaito…" Sighed Gakupo with great relief. "Then let me take care of you, I will make you happy."

"I know, I know you will. Let's go home." Kaito closed his eyes once more, trying to retain the moment in his mind, inhaling the sweet scent of the man carrying him. God he loved that scent!

"Whatever you wish, my love," said Gakupo, trying to stay calm with the mix of feelings he had at that moment. That was all he wished for, to have his loved one in his arms, and to receive the answer he hoped for.

After getting home, Meiko sat in the living room and explained the whole situation to Miku, Rin and Len. Gakupo excused himself to help Kaito go to his bedroom. He closed the door and leaned Kaito in his bed, sitting next to him.

"Thanks for helping me," said Kaito blushing slightly. Silence quickly filled the room, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Kaito, this is happening so fast. This isn't a dream, right? Please tell me this isn't a dream," whispered Gakupo, gazing at him. Kaito could see in his eyes that Gakupo was scared—he could read insecurity in his face.

"I thought this was a dream when you told me your feelings, but we're fully awake right now; we can enjoy the oncoming happiness," he said this with conviction, now sitting in the bed. He locked his eyes with Gakupo's as he reached his hand to the other man's cheek, caressing it lovingly like only a butterfly would do. And before Gakupo could say anything, Kaito leaned in, at first just touching his lips, not wanting to pressure the other man.

Gakupo came to his senses again and gently started to kiss him back, at a slow pace, tenderly. Gakupo searched for the hand on his cheek and intertwined their fingers together while the kiss grew in passion as Gakupo's tongue roamed in the other's mouth. They couldn't believe they were finally getting what they had wish for so long—at last tasting each other's scent and drowning in it.

They separated from the kiss and hugged, wanting the moment to last forever.

"We should tell everybody tomorrow," said Gakupo as he combed the soft blue hair of his partner.

"About that," Kaito hesitated. "I think we should wait, I don't know how they'll take this."

"They love you. I know they'll going to accept the situation."

"Please, let's wait some time. I'm not ready to tell them that I'm gay and we are in a relationship! How can you be so carefree about it?" Asked Kaito avoiding Gakupo's eyes.

"Well, I accepted the fact that I was gay a long time ago. I have been in relationships with men before, though I was with a woman once. I suppose you have always been straight, am I right?"

"I also was with a man once. But it was just a night, I found out I was gay then, that was months ago. "

"Months ago? That's recent," said Gakupo a little jealous. "But let's forget about the past; the only thing that matters it's that we are together now. If you want to wait to tell the others about us, then it's fine with me. Let's keep this a secret for now." Gakupo lovingly kissed Kaito's head.

"Thank you, Gakupo-kun. I think you should get going now."

"You're right, have a good night, love," he said, giving him a quick kiss. "Rest and recover your energy. And by the way, you can call me Gakupo in private as I call you only by your name."

"Yeah, I think I will. See you tomorrow," said Kaito finishing again with a kiss, longer than the previous one. Then Gakupo left the room, waving good night to the Vocaloids downstairs still discussing Kaito's situation in the living room, saying that Kaito might be asleep for now and shouldn't be bothered.

xxxxx

"Good morning, Kaito-san," greeted Gakupo, serving breakfast to the family. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning," Kaito greeted him as well with a bright smile. "I'm feeling better. What's for breakfast today?"

"It's simple today, rice, miso soup and grilled salmon. Len-kun, go and wake up your sister. Miku-chan, would you like some more rice?" Gakupo asked efficiently, Kaito laugh at this seeing how well he had adapted to the family, acting sometimes like a mother.

"Hey, is everyone free today?" Asked Meiko, waking Kaito from his thoughts. "It's almost Christmas Eve and we don't have a tree yet! So I thought about getting one today, is it fine with all of you?"

Everyone gave an excited and positive answer, including Len and Rin who were in time to hear the question as they came to the table.

Morning passed quickly in expectation of the yearly tradition of bringing a Christmas tree home.

That afternoon Len and Rin were the first to be ready and waiting in the living room for the rest of the Vocaloids. When everybody was ready, they finally got into the family van, cheerfully singing Christmas songs all the way to the enormous shop they went to every year.

Happiness ran through each one of them. Meiko choose the biggest and most gorgeous tree in the store. Len, Rin and Miku looking were for all kinds of decorations and ornaments for the Christmas tree, while Kaito and Gakupo went for outdoor decorations for the house.

At the end of the afternoon everyone was satisfied with their purchases, they returned home and started decorating the place. By the time they finished, the house looked beautiful with lights and red and golden tones; the tree was decorated with ornaments and lights and angels, finishing with green, blue, red, yellow and purple tones mixing together.

"Nice job everyone!" Rin yelled to the Vocaloids resting on the floor, near the multicolored tree. "Now it really feels like Christmas!"

"Yeah, now the only thing we should get is the presents. If we wait more time then the shops will be so full we can't even enter," Meiko said. "Let's go on Friday, 'cause if we go on Saturday then everywhere will be full anyway."

"Good! I'll go with Len!" Rin yelled once again.

"You always go with him, why don't we just go alone this year?" Meiko asked, wanting a change for this year.

"I'll go with Gakupo-kun, it's his first Christmas here," Kaito said. He really wanted to spend some time alone with him.

"I know!" Miku started. "With Gakupo-onii we have an even number of boys and girls this year, so why don't we divide up the boys and the girls? Len, Kaito-onii and Gakupo-onii can go together, and Meiko-onee, Rin and me will go together. Sounds good?"

Everyone exchanged looks. Meiko wanted to go with Kaito or Gakupo, while Rin wanted to go with Len and of course Gakupo and Kaito wanted to go alone. They were going to oppose but then Gakupo spoke.

"That sounds good to me. It's fair enough, I think." Gakupo said, giving a significant look to Kaito so he didn't oppose the idea.

"I'm with him, it's gonna be fun!" Len said happily. Then everyone agreed, not a bad idea after all.

After the discussion, Miku cooked some delicious food, especially for Kaito following doctor's instructions about the kind of food she had to serve. There was light conversation while they ate before everyone adjourned to their rooms.

"By the way, Kaito, before I forget!" Meiko called, before entering her room. "I need to talk to you, so tomorrow let's talk in my bedroom after breakfast, ok?"

And with that she disappeared, and the two men went to Gakupo's room for some time to themselves.

"Gakupo, why did you agree to that? You know we could have spent the day together." Kaito asked after sitting on Gakupo's bed, blushing a little.

"Because I thought that if we refused so much then they were going to suspect something. Len already knows about us, so I know he will give us some space, that's why he supported me when I agreed. If we didn't go with Len, we would have ended up separated or together but with one of the girls. Also Len is a good company, I like him a lot." Gakupo finished. He looked at Kaito who was smiling at the explanation. He loved how Gakupo was so serious about everything and even more so if it was about them. Now they were really looking forward to the shopping day, starting to think about a suitable present for each other. In that moment they knew that the impossible search for the perfect gift had begun.

**Almost christmas :D**

**I hope it was good. Thanks so much to Jarakuheart :D**

**And thanks to my new beta Cheyanne-sensei :) Please review n___n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, thanks again to cheyanne-sensei for betaing!**

**Please read and review.**

CHAP 4

"I wish we could hold hands while we walk." Gakupo whispered to Kaito as they walked with Len in the city streets, trying to find the right gifts for everyone. "And you look gorgeous today, love," he went on, sending shivers down Kaito's back.

"Gakupo! Shut it, I'm a man, I can't be gorgeous," Kaito said, trying to ignore the stares of people in the cold street who recognized them.

"Hahaha! Your face is all red, onii-chan!" Len laughed, making Kaito blush even more.

"A lovely shade of red, I may say," Gakupo said, laughing evilly at the obvious Kaito's embarrassment. Actually Kaito did look good in the totally black attire contrasting with his blue hair and smooth white skin. Gakupo liked the combination of his long black coat, black pants and a long gray scarf decorating his slim figure. It looked very elegant on him.

"Well, let's look for some restaurant for lunch. What would you like to eat?" Gakupo asked, looking at both of them.

"McDonalds!" Len said as soon Gakupo finished his sentence.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Kaito needs a more nutritious meal."

"It's ok, there's a salad menu. It should be fine." Kaito smiled, still feeling a little tired. After the hypoglycemia attack, he had spent most of his time fighting exhaustion—unless it was meal time, of course.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I need to use the bathroom, be right back." Kaito said as he stood up and looked towards the fast food restaurant bathrooms.

The two other boys stayed where they were, sitting at a table next to the window, eating at their own paces, watching people pass by the snowy street.

"Len-kun, thank you very much." Gakupo said, looking gently at him.

"Hmm? For what?"

"For accepting us. For helping us being together today, you are magnificent company," he smiled. "I'm very thankful; please just tell me if you need anything."

"Not at all, onii-chan! I'm just trying my best for you to be happy," Len smiled as well "Anyway, what are you gonna give Kaito-onii for Christmas?"

"That's a good question; I haven't come up with that yet. Maybe a book? I also thought about a side gift, the studio called me yesterday; they want me to do a duet with someone I choose from the family. I want him to be my first duet."

"Oh, cool! That would be a nice gift!"

"What gift?" Kaito asked, sitting back down in the chair.

"That was fast, I didn't notice you coming back," Gakupo said, surprised.

"So, Kaito-onii, when are you going to tell the rest about you two?" Len asked, eating a fry.

"Well—uumm, I'm not sure…you see—"

"We wanted to wait," Gakupo interrupted, looking to Kaito. He immediately felt guilty because he knew that Gakupo was supporting him in spite of wanting to tell the others about their relationship. "Please give us some more time to adjust."

"Sure, I was just asking." Len didn't say anymore when Gakupo, after Kaito sat next to him again, locked his eyes with his lover's and shy smiles grew in their faces, and making their eyes shine with a special light. Len kept eating in silence, looking at the people in the restaurant; wishing they didn't come to ask for an autograph and ruin the lovers' mood. That wish didn't come true.

"E-excuse me!" a girl yelped, coming from nowhere "Kaito-san, I love your songs! I'm your biggest fan! Can you give me your autograph?" Other people who wanted the same thing, gathered around the table and the three of them started signing the different papers the people were giving them. The charming mood between the two older boys was officially ruined.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking for the others' gifts. Len had everyone's presents, Kaito already had all the gifts except for Gakupo's and the other man was in the same situation having gifts for everyone but Kaito. The couple just couldn't find the perfect gift for each other, "This is a major problem," they both thought.

When everyone got home, they hurried to each one's room in order to hide the presents. After dinner, courtesy of Miku everyone wandered off to attend to their own business. Kaito's being spending some time with Gakupo as usual.

"Ahhh! I'm so tired!" Kaito said collapsing in Gakupo's bed as the other man let go his long hair and started brushing it.

"If you are that tired then go to sleep already, take care of yourself."

"I know, I know." Kaito said, annoyed.

"If you know, then don't you think you should take a better care of your health? You have to stop being so carefree Kaito!" Gakupo raised his voice, looking a little mad.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll try to change. Don't be angry," Kaito apologized in such a way that it made Gakupo's heart clench with guilt.

"I'm not angry, I guess I'm tired too," he said, setting his brush aside and sitting beside Kaito in the bed. A gentle hand caressed Kaito's face; both leaned in for a kiss without hesitation.

They leaned back onto the bed as the kiss grew in passion. Gakupo started kissing Kaito's neck hungrily, a hand running down his side, coming to a stop at his thigh, making Kaito moan in expectation, until he fell in reality again.

"G-Gakupo, wait." Kaito said, trying to ignore the kisses that were burning his skin and the hand that had slid between them to start unbuttoning Kaito's pants.

"No, I want you. I want to make love to you now." Gakupo whispered, making Kaito shiver with lust.

"Wait, no, we can't do it…here. Gakupo, please, the door's still open. Stop." Gakupo ignored him, and kept kissing his neck and started trying to unbutton the other man's shirt, kissing his smooth chest as it was revealed, and leaving little marks on it where he nipped.

Kaito's common sense won out over lust. "I said stop it!!" He made Gakupo look at him by grabbing his face with his hands and pulling it up. Gakupo looked horrified at what he'd been doing. He released Kaito instantly, sitting up in the bed and watching Kaito button his shirt and pants again.

"Kaito, forgive me, it's just that I couldn't wait anymore."

"I know, I want it too but we can't do it in here." Kaito said, brushing Gakupo's hair with his fingers. "I think it's better if I go now." He stood up and Gakupo followed him to the door, giving him a good night kiss.

"Get some rest. Good night, dear."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

At the same time, Rin and Meiko were reunited in Rin's room, discussing some matters.

"What is taking Miku so much time? She just was looking for chips…" Meiko said annoyed.

"I-I'm here…" Miku said blankly as she closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with you? You are a little pale."

"It's n-nothing, hehehe. Don't worry, Meiko-onee." She giggled nervously. She smiled and sat next to Rin.

"So, Meiko-onee," Rin spoke, still looking at Miku. "What did Kaito-onii say about his fasting? You talked to him some days ago, right?"

"I wanted to ask the same thing. He just stopped eating and looked sad those days, what did he say?" Miku asked. Len, who was playing some videogame, was now paying attention to the girls talking.

"Well…"

FLASHBACK *Meiko's POV*

"Kaito, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked hesitantly, catching him after breakfast. "Let's go to my room." When we were walking down the stairs I could see his serious expression, like he had done something wrong.

"You know we needed to talk and you've been postponing this." We got to my room and before I closed the door, I could see Gakupo dragging the rest of the family to the living room to stop them from eaves dropping on our conversation. I thanked him inwardly.

"So, Kaito," I started as I sit in my bed and he looked out of the window. "You know what I want to know. So just tell me already!"

"It's nothing! I told you before," he said getting mad.

"Kaito, listen. We're worried about you. You got sick and we can't ignore that. I just want to know why you were depressed at that time." He kept looking at the window; I was going to say something until I saw his hesitation to talk.

"I—at that time," he paused "many things came at once. How can I say this? I had many things in my head. I was trying to occupy all of my time to stop those thoughts. Before I realized it, I fell deeper and it came to be too much. That's all I can tell you." I needed to know more.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Please, Meiko. Even if we are family, we still have secrets. I can't tell you everything." He looked at me for a second and then turned to leave the room. "That's the main reason why I was depressed, it can happen to anybody."

"Wait!" I stopped him while I stood up." Do you think I just wanted to know the reason for mere curiosity? I don't want you to get depressed…I want to stop it before it happens again! That's why—!" He saw my agitation and quickly embraced me, fondly kissed my head.

"Don't worry. It won't, I have something to hold on now." Was he talking about someone? Or am I just being paranoid? I'm sure he won't tell me if he loves someone, he knows how I feel for him.

"Kaito…you know I—"

"I know. And I'm sorry, I can't be with you." He always knows what I'm thinking. "We already talked about this."

"You don't have to apologize, Idiot." I said with a smile. "Just take care, ok? Tell me if it gets too much to handle."

"Sure, I will." Of course he won't. He never does, that's what hurts the most.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So, that's basically what happened." Meiko finished, of course she didn't tell them the last part.

"Then he really won't say anything to us." Rin sighed. "He's always been like this. I wonder what he was depressed about…?"

"_Rin-chan, Meiko-onee… I might know the reason why_." Miku thought. _"Gakupo-onii has to do with everything."_

FLASH BACK *MIKU'S POV*

"I hope this were the chips Meiko-onee wanted me to bring." I said to myself as I walked past Onii-chan's room. I heard a soft gasp from the room. Startled, I approached the not quite shut door and peered inside to make sure everything was okay. I froze as I saw two large shapes on the bed. I squinted and bit back a gasp. Why was Gakupo-onii on top of onii-chan in bed? Were they…kissing?!

I backed away, slowly, returning to the kitchen. What did I just see? Did this mean they were…together? Like a couple? And why didn't they tell us?

_Well_, I realized after a moment, _it's obvious they don't want us to know._ So, I decided to respect their decision and wouldn't tell anyone for now. _But I don't know what to think about this, it's not like I'm mad, I'm happy for them._

My head started spinning with all kind of thoughts; I didn't realized how much time had passed since I left for the chips. So I calmed down and started walking to Rin's room, I had to act normal for now.

_I wonder if I'm the only one who knows?_

END OF FLASHBACK

"I wish he would, sometimes he is too—" The ringing of the phone cut off Meiko's complaints about Kaito's secrecy. Quickly, she ran to the living room and picked up the phone. She spoke on the line for a few moments before finally hanging up.

"Len! Rin! Go and bring Gakupo and Kaito in here!"

"Who was it?"

"Rin, just go get them!"

Miku sat on the couch, waiting for the rest of the family. A few minutes later they were all gathered in the living room.

"Director Nakamura called. A producer wants us to spend a week in his beach house in Okinawa! So, what do you think? It's just a week so we'll be back in time for Christmas."

"Great!! It's been a while since we went to the beach!" Miku said.

Gakupo smirked slightly. That could be a great opportunity to satisfy their desires. A week would be enough to plan a night just for the two; the perfect chance had come out for them.

"Oh! Congratulations, Gakupo-kun!" Meiko continued.

"Hmm? For what?"

"Nakamura-san told me they'll give you the opportunity to sing a duet with someone you choose from the family. Why hadn't you told us?"

"W-well… I hadn't made a decision about it." Gakupo looked at Kaito, now his surprise was ruined. He really wanted to ask Kaito first and then give the news to the rest. The female Vocaloids were looking at him expectantly and with a wide smile, too obvious about what they wanted. Len had apologetically eyes, like trying to apologize for all of them ruining the surprise for Kaito. In the other hand, Kaito tried to smile, a little bit sad that Gakupo hadn't told him first.

"Let me think about it some more," Gakupo murmured with a sigh.

"Sure! Then let's all get ready because on Monday we're leaving for Okinawa!"

"_This trip will be interesting, won't it, Kaito?"_

**Next chapter will be more interesting, it'll have lemon.**

**Yay, at last the lemon chapter! **

**Thanks a lot for reading :D**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Ok, so finally the lemon's here!! XDD I really hope you all like it hahaha**

**Thanks again to sensei, always so charming :D  
**

**CHAPTER 5**

As the train quickly passed through the cities, the cold wind and thick snow disappeared, as the sun began to between the windows, warming up the passengers.

"How are you feeling, Kaito-san?" Gakupo asked to his boyfriend, closing the book he was reading. Kaito was absentmindedly looking out of the window. Everyone was in their own business: Meiko was listening music in her iPod and Miku was flipping casually through the pages of a magazine and Len and Rin were asleep, using each other as head rests.

"I'm fine, maybe a little tired but we'll have lunch soon enough," Kaito said now looking at him. Gakupo was seated in front of Kaito, with Meiko next to him and Miku was next to Kaito. "Have you been in Okinawa before?"

"Yes, once, years ago. The entire time I was there, I was looking for the black and purple swallow-tail butterfly, Okinawa's specialty. Though I couldn't see it, my greatest desire now is having one in my hands. I'll be incredibly happy if I could even just see one once," Gakupo finished with a sigh and a sad smile. Kaito wondered why this butterfly meant that much for him, but no matter the reason it gave Kaito an idea.

"I hope you see it," Kaito said with a smile, "I love the sea and swimming! I can't wait to do it."

"Hhmmm?" Gakupo chuckled, "I can't wait to _do it_ either." Gakupo implied with a low a lustful voice, grinning at him. Kaito tensely directed his sight to the window again. He knew that if he kept looking at those eyes and rosy lips that he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer. Truth was that the sexual tension between them was increasing every single moment and it was rather difficult for them to restrain themselves from kissing or holding hands when everyone was around.

"Kaito-san."Gakupo said to make Kaito look at him. Their eyes met and suddenly hoped for everybody in the train to disappear. They just wanted to be alone, to hold each other under that beautiful scenery and build a sanctuary for themselves.

"G-Gakupo-san, I'm not feeling well. C-can you help me…going to the bathroom?" Kaito asked, sounding a little nervous. Gakupo quickly stood up with Kaito.

"Of course, but why didn't you say anything? You have to let your pride aside in this kind of situation." Gakupo kept scolding Kaito as he help walking him to the bathroom.

"We're here, can you go on your o—" He was interrupted by Kaito's hand pulling him into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

"W-wha—"

"Gakupo-san, hold me…" Kaito said looking at him with pleading eyes. Gakupo couldn't take it, he sat in the toilet and pulled Kaito up him.

"Come here, love," he said as they crushed their mouths together and tongues fought for dominance. Gakupo's hand played with a nipple while his other hand caressed Kaito's hardening length through his jeans. Kaito's lips were red from biting to prevent any moan to escape his mouth.

"W-wait, mmnnnnn…I don't want to— do it here."  
"We won't, don't worry. Just feel." Gakupo said now opening Kaito's pants and with fast movements started pleasuring him.

"Mmmm! G-Gakupo! F-faster!" Kaito moaned as low as he could; now hiding his face on Gakupo's shoulder. The other male smirked and hastened his pace, making Kaito shiver uncontrollably until he finally came in his boyfriend's hand.

"I hope while we are at the beach, I can hear that beautiful voice of yours calling my name," Gakupo said after Kaito had calmed down. He helped Kaito get up and cleaned his hand…with his tongue. Kaito flushed furiously but said nothing about it.

"Let's go, they'll be suspicious."

"You go first, I've got something to attend down there." Gakupo looked down to the bulge in his pants.

"Let me do it for you."

"Kaito-san—it's not necessary!"

"Quiet, someone might hear…" He got in his knees and undid Gakupo's pants. Kaito took his manhood with his hand and licked the tip then engulfed it whole. Low groans filled the small room as Kaito bobbed his head and sucked enthusiastically his partner's cock.

"Kaito!! Stop! I —I'm going—Mmmm!!" Kaito flinched as his seed shot down his throat.

"Ok, now let's go. I hope nobody heard us." Kaito was about to open the door but Gakupo got him by his shoulders and locked him with his arms.

"Don't go yet. I want to stay like this for a moment." Gakupo said tightening his embrace and Kaito hugged him back. "Kaito, you should know I intended to tell you that first but my surprise was ruined."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the studio said I had to sing a duet with whoever I choose? Well, I wanted to sing it with you, so, Kaito, would you give me the honor to sing with you? You were the first person I thought of when they gave me the news."

"Really?! Can I be your first? I'd love to sing with you, thank you." Kaito said cheerfully, he was really happy that Gakupo had thought of him first.

"No, thank _you_. I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too. I love you so much."

There were a few more minutes of hugging and interchanging sweet words before they pulled apart and got out of the bathroom.

Once out of there, they noticed that people were staring at them; soon Kaito started up an act.

"Gakupo-san, thanks a lot for helping me in there. I feel better now." Kaito said. Unfortunately, people continued to stare at them. A few had even put on worried expressions. Some daring fans got around their surprise, asking him if he was sick. That was when the two remembered that Kaito's illness wasn't exposed to the media yet.

"Kaito, are you alright now? We can stop the train and go to an hospital if y—" Meiko started, looking more worried than the rest.

"No, Meiko. Thanks but I'm fine now, I promise," he said with a reassuring smile, then both he and Gakupo sat down, wanting more than ever to hold their hands but all they could do for now was smile and have casual conversation.

Xxxxx

"Almost there!!" Rin exclaimed. Even though they were tired, the thrill of visiting a big mansion and been at the beach sent all exhaustion away.

"After getting unpacked in our rooms, let's go to the beach, who's with me?" Meiko yelled, getting cheerful answers from everyone. "No Kaito, you stay in your room."

"Eh?! Why?"

"Why? You were all sick in the train! Even Gakupo-nii had to take you to the bathroom and stayed with you. So you have to rest, you can't be feeling well after five hours in train, then riding a ferry and then riding in a car. By the way, Gakupo-nii, thanks for taking care of Kaito. You're a great friend."

"Friend?" Miku said, she gasped when all the Vocaloids looked at her questioningly, Gakupo and Kaito tensed and looked at each other. Miku got nervous and tried to fix the situation. "A-ah…I m-meant they're more like…b-brothers! Ummm, like Kaito-nii never had a big brother and Gakupo-nii didn't ever have a little brother. Emmm…"

"You're weird, Miku." Said Meiko. After that they kept talking until they got to the mansion. On the way, Gakupo, Kaito and Len were growing concerned with what Miku

had said. _Did she know something? _That thought was gravitating in their heads for a long time after that.

When they finally arrived the mansion, Satou-san, the owner of the property, received them with some staff from the house to show them their rooms. After some talking with Satou-san, they went straight to the beach to get the best of the remaining daylight; they were having so much fun that Meiko forgot to yell at Kaito for not been resting in his room. Well, after all Kaito was just sitting in the sand, watching the others play with the waves and Len make a sand castle.

"Len, can I ask you a favor?" Kaito asked when he got near Len. "Well, it's actually two favors…"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well, you see…"

Xxxxxxxx

"What are you doing tonight, dear?" Gakupo asked, tying his long hair in the usual way. They were spending some time in Kaito's bedroom while dinner was being prepared. Five days had passed since they got to the mansion, and hadn't gotten the chance to be together long enough to enjoy just each other's company. Of course, it didn't help that Kaito and Len left the house everyday to take "long walks" and were usually gone for several hours.

"Well, I have something planned for tonight," Kaito said as he turned to face his lover and smiled broadly. "Would you join me?"

"Hmmm? What's the plan?" Kaito was about to answer Gakupo's question but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"It's Len, open up," came a voice outside.

"It's ready?" Kaito asked after letting him in and closing the door again, being careful in case someone wanted to eavesdrop.

"Yes, they're all excited about it. That way you can take all night and morning."

"Wait," Gakupo said a little annoyed at not knowing what they were talking. "What's going on?"

"Well, it's time I tell you," Kaito started. "Len convinced the others into making a girl's night while we spend the night at the side house."

"That's great, they're always complaining how they never get the chance to chat freely without a man in the house." Gakupo said oblivious of Kaito's real intentions. Both, Len and Kaito laughed at this.

"Actually I asked Len this favor because I hoped that we could be together tonight. The side mansion is somewhat far from here and no one would…hear us," he said this blushing a little, as did Len.

"Did you plan this for us? Oh, Kaito…" Gakupo got closer, put both hands on the younger man's face and slowly kissed him. Kaito was soon taken over the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gakupo's neck.

"Thank you." Gakupo aid as they broke apart. Len was blushing a deep shade of red by this point; it was the first time they kissed in front of him. "I love you. Let's enjoy this opportunity." He looked at Len and smiled gently. "Thank you very much for helping us once more, Len-kun."

"N-no problem." He smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Xxxxxxx

"So, at last we are all alone." Kaito said to himself, sitting on the master bed of the second mansion. He was waiting for Gakupo to finish his bath, hopefully with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He couldn't deny he was pretty nervous despite the fact that Gakupo had seen his most sensitive part already, but this would be their first time together and he wanted everything to be perfect. His heart started beating wildly when Gakupo got out only with a towel tied around his waist—just as he'd hoped—and his white skin still damp with moisture from the bath.

"Are you sure about this, Kaito?" Gakupo asked as he turned off the room light and sat next to Kaito in the bed.

"I love you, Gakupo. I want this as much as you do." Kaito placed himself on the center of the bed, waiting. Gakupo followed him and got on top of Kaito. They started kissing with passion but at a slow pace, and then Kaito untied Gakupo's hair. He loved to feel the silky hair brushing his skin.

Gakupo's hands soon started working on removing the robe while Kaito tugged the towel free and let it drop to the floor, revealing his arousal. After kissing urgently for what seem decades, they started stroking each other steadily until they came at the same time.

"Mmmm…Kaito, you look so beautiful right now. Please, let me take you." Gakupo said in a low voice, looking at him lustfully.

"Do it…" Kaito moaned, flushed all over.

No more words were needed for Gakupo to take the lubricant they had brought from the night table and put some in his hand. First he rubbed his cock with his slick hand and then spread his lover's legs to put in the first finger. Soon he added the second one, earning a long moan from Kaito, giving him confidence to put a third finger, working them in and out his entrance.

"Don't shut your eyes, look at me," Gakupo whispered as he took out his fingers and positioned himself. Kaito's cheeks burned crimson at the hot breath in his ear and his lover's cock rubbing his opening. He slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again when he felt the head entering him and making its way deeper.

"Ahhhh! G-Gaku—po!" Kaito moaned when it was deep inside him.

"Does it hurt?" Gakupo asked seeing the contorted face of his lover, though he wasn't sure if it was out of pain or pleasure.

"Mmmm—not much. You c-can start mo-moving."

"I'll go slowly." Then Gakupo began to thrust in and out, restraining himself from just pounding on him and patiently tasting new angles with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck!!"

"Mmmnnn...Kaito, is it _here_?" he asked, emphasizing the word by thrusting hard in Kaito's sweet spot, which he had just found.

"Aaaahhh!! Mnnnn!!! Oh, god! H-harder!"

Gakupo complied with his order and thrust every time a bit harder. He got a hand between their bodies and stroked Kaito to help him reach heaven.

Kaito was totally lost with the multitude feelings, he couldn't hear anything else but Gakupo's moans and his heartbeat, he was drowning in that delicious scent that chained him and he couldn't get free…not that he particularly wanted that freedom. "_Chain me for the eternity"_ Was the last coherent thought he had.

"Aaaahhhh!! Gakupo!!" Kaito cried loudly as he came in his chest.

"Oooohhh!! God—Kaito!!" Gakupo came after a few more thrusts, and then collapsed tiredly on Kaito, both panting hard.

"T-that was amazing," Kaito said moving aside and hugging tightly his love. "I love you."

"And never stop loving me. Don't leave me ever." He finished saying that with a tender kiss in the forehead. "Kaito, let's do it again."

"Make love to me until morning."

Xxxxx

"So, how was last night, guys?" Rin asked the next morning while they were eating breakfast with everyone at the table. Len blushed furiously as did Kaito. Even though Len was sleeping in another room and on another floor and in a different wing of the mansion, he had still heard some of the loud moans and bed springs that had been brought on by their love making…after all they had done it all night long.

"We had a lot of fun." Gakupo said with a bright smile. "I hope we can do it again soon."

"We had fun too!" Rin continued, oblivious of the true meaning of Gakupo's words. "What will we do today? I want to go snorkeling, Len come with me!"

"Sorry, I'll go walking with Kaito-nii."

"What? Again?"

"Yes, we like to walk. Come with us." Len said confidently, he knew Rin didn't like to take long walks.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Gakupo-nii, come snorkeling with me."

"Sure, I'd love to. But I didn't know you two liked to walk that much." Gakupo said looking at Kaito, with a "I'll talk to you later" look.

"Anyway, enjoy while you can because there's only two days left to go back." Meiko sighed. Len and Kaito looked at each other with worried looks which Gakupo didn't fail to notice.

_What's with this two? All this days they've been out for hours doing god knows what._ Gakupo was getting concerned, _I'll talk to him tonight._

**So, wait for the next chapter :D**

**Thank you for reading, even if you dont leave a review XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! This is the longest chapter I've made XD I hope you like the lemon!**

**Thanks to my beta, always so sweet hahaha and thanks to FreshPrinceLover, you're amazing!  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Len," the blond girl asked, watching his brother get ready for his "long walk" with Kaito.

"Hmm?" he answered absentmindedly, tying his sneakers.

"If you were gay, you would tell me, right?"

"What?" He stopped what he was doing and turned back to see her. "What's with that question? Do you think I'm gay?"

"N-no, it's just I was watching this movie last night and…emmm, the actor was gay and—just answer the question!"

"Well, yeah. You would be the first to know. Why?" He thought he know where this was going.

"If you knew someone in the family that is gay…You would tell the rest?" Rin was looking more nervous every passing second, Len as well.

"F-first I'd talk to the person. If Kaito-nii or Gakupo-nii were gay, what would you think about it?"

"Ehhh?! T-they being gay?! Never!" Great, Rin knew. How did she find out? "But I think—ummm, I think that if they love each other then it's fine, I guess." Len didn't expect less from his sister. "I mean, they're always together and…"

"And what?" Here it comes, "Do you know something, Rin?"

"Ahhh…well—come here." Len quickly got into bed, where his sister was sitting and wait until she was ready to talk. "You see, in the morning when you three returned from the side mansion, Kaito-nii looked like he was in pain."

"In pain?"

"Yeah, he couldn't walk well and seemed like his back ached." Len looked quickly to the side, trying to hide his slight blush. "I decided to follow Kaito-nii and Gakupo-nii, they went directly to Kaito's room so I couldn't ask him what was wrong. And I…"

"Yes?" He waited, she looked troubled.

"And I opened the door—"

"Without knocking, Rin? You always do that! Anyway, continue."

"I opened the door and saw Kaito-nii…been pinned against the wall by Gakupo-nii. They were…aahh—"

"Kissing?"

"Wha—? You knew?!"

"Ugghh, they never lock the door!"

"Len! You knew and didn't tell me!" She hit his shoulder and looked at the verge of tears. The saddest thing for her was that her brother wouldn't trust her and even more with something this important.

"Rin, let me explain you! The thing is…" He explained to her that this kind of situation was delicate, the love they had for each other wouldn't be accepted for everyone and it was a lot more dangerous because now they were famous.

"So, you see why they wanted to have a low profile with this?" Len asked, after the big explanation.

"Yes, I just wanted you to trust me. I won't say a thing and I'll help as much as I can!" He smiled, he loved his sister so much…in more than one way. Suddenly, shouting from Kaito's room could be heard, making Rin look freighted.

"Don't worry," Sid Len, "it seems that they're having a fight but they love each other a lot so it'll be fine." He tried to distract the girl, "Hmmm…Can you help me out with something?"

"Anything!"

"It's about Miku."

XXXXXXX

"Kaito, we need to talk," Gakupo said to his boyfriend, who was getting ready to go out with Len.

"Sure but later, Len must be waiting for me," he said, walking to the door.

"No, let's talk now. Please, come sit on the bed with me." Kaito couldn't resist his pleading tone and sat next to him.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I feel like you're hiding something from me, what are you really doing out with Len?"

"Huh? Are you jealous of him? He's a kid, you know."

"Stop changing subjects! It's not about jealousy; you two are doing something that you don't want me to know."

"I told you, we like to walk. I'll get going now." Kaito stood up, Gakupo following him.

"It's not only that, right? You said you trust me!"

"I do! We're not doing anything weird. Anyway, this is the last day we're going out."

"The last day? What about tomorrow? Kaito—!" Gakupo took him by his arm, turning him around.

"Dammit, we're just going to walk!! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's with all this secrecy?! Just tell me! This is time we could be spending together!"

"It's none of your business! And you know we can't be together all the time!"

"Just because you don't want to, we can tell everybody an—" Kaito tried to free himself of Gakupo's strong grip in his arm.

"I told you to give me a little more time!! It hurts, let me go!" Kaito tried to fight more; it was really starting to hurt.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what the mystery is?!"

"I TOLD IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!! AND IT HURTS! LET ME GO ALREADY, IDIOT!!" By this time the two were struggling with each other.

"Don't you dare to shout to me!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WAN—aahhhh…" Kaito stop yelling from the dizziness then he fainted, falling to the floor. But Gakupo caught him in his arms by instinct.

"Kaito!! Wake up, please wake up!" He shook Kaito slightly, and he started to open his eyes slowly.

"Ugghh…Gakupo…"

"Shhh, don't talk. I'm sorry," Gakupo whispered relieved that he woke up. "I know you have your own life, please forgive me."

"No, you're right, I don't want to hide anything from you anymore," Kaito said when he was fully awake, still being hold by his lover. "I need you to come with us, put on some boots."

"No, you're weak, you're not going to walk."

"It's ok, I'll go slowly. Get ready and I'll go take my pill and get something to eat, ok?"

"Ok, but take your time, if you start to feel bad tell me."

"Sure."

They shared a quite long kiss before they got up and get ready to go. Downstairs Len was waiting for Kaito, with a sad smile.

"Ready?" the boy asked.

"Yes… did you hear us?" Kaito said looking down.

"Uumm, yeah. You were lucky that everyone else were in the beach, be careful."

"Yes, sorry about that. By the way, Gakupo is going with us."

"What?! We're not ready!"

"I know, I know but…that's how things went, let's do it with the ones we've found."

"I'm ready!" Gakupo said, walking down the stairs.

"Ok, I'll have something to eat first."

XXXXXXX

"Ok, let's wait here. Len can you go get Watanabe-san?"

"Yeah! Stay here!" Len said before start running to a little wood house.

"Wow, Satou-san's property is really huge. Who's Watanabe-san?" Gakupo asked.

"He's thehandyman, he helped us with this."

"With what?" Gakupo asked, but the man but only got a smile from his lover.

"Good morning Kaito-san," the man approaching them said. "Oh, hello, I'm Watanabe Isao," He introduced himself to Gakupo.

"I'm Kamui Gakupo, nice to meet you." Both of them bowed.

"Watanabe-san, we are ready to show him." Kaito Said.

"Oh, so the surprise was for him? You're a good friend," he laughed. "Ok, then come, there are enough to make an impression." Watanabe-san started to walk deeper in the tropical forest where the property was, and was followed by the rest.

"What's going on?" Gakupo whispered to Kaito.

"You'll see, trust me."

Shortly after that, they got to a small green house. Gakupo couldn't see what was inside because of the black cover all around it.

"Ok, Gakupo-kun, hold this." The man gave him a bunch of white flowers. _They smell so sweet…_ Gakupo smiled as he smelled them.

"It's time Len," Kaito started. "Gakupo, we worked hard, I really hope you like it."

Gakupo seemed confused but he followed them anyway. Watanabe-san opened the door and they were about to go in—

"Wait!" Kaito said. "Close your eyes first!"

Without a second thought, he did as told. Kaito guided him into the green house. They stepped in the middle and Kaito let go of Gakupo.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet."

He was still holding the flowers with his eyes shut. Gakupo was very confused and it increased when he felt a tiny breeze on his face like something soft caressing his skin. _Wind? But this is a green house… _He also felt something touching his hands and hair, it felt like silk.

"Kaito…?"

"Open your eyes."

He opened them and did not believe what he saw. A great number of butterflies were dancing around him. He stood, paralyzed at the beauty of what was in front of him. They were flying all around, many of them landing on him, looking for the flowers he was holding. He couldn't move at all thanks to the magnificent view and the immense happiness that was overflowing his mind. He just stood there watching all the butterflies gravitate everywhere to him and his flowers. _This is happiness; this must be what people call happiness. No, it's much greater than that, this is no good, I'm about to…_ Gakupo stopped thinking in his current state of bliss.

"Gakupo, what do you think?" Kaito asked. He hadn't moved all this time. _He didn't like it?_ He got sad at this thought.

"B-black and purple swallow-tail butterflies? Kaito…there are hundreds of them! H-how..?" He reached an arm in the air, some butterflies paused on it.

"Yeah, we wanted to catch more but we didn't have enough time…"

"This is perfect," Gakupo whispered loud enough for them to hear. He looked at his lover with the most beautiful smile Kaito had ever seen and his eyes wet with some tears that started to dash down his face. Letting go of the flowers, he ran to Kaito and hugged him with all his might, while the butterflies scattered, now flying in the entire green house.

"Thank you! Kaito, thank you! I thought I wouldn't be able to see one in my life! But they're so difficult to get, how—?

"Well, Watanabe-san is an expert and he knows every single inch of this area so…"

"Thank you all," he turned to look at Len and the man, who was surprised at Gakupo's reaction. "I'm so happy," He said while he dried his tears with his hand.

"Well, then all this work was worth it." Watanabe laughed loudly. "Ok, guys, I have some work to do so I'll leave, just close the door when you want to go back."

"A-ah! I left Rin alone in the house, I better go back!" Len said, rushing outside. That left the two lovers alone amongst all the butterflies.

"Kaito, thank you again." Gakupo Said hugging him again. "I'm so sorry for the fight."

"I was the one yelling at you, it was my fau—" Kaito couldn't finish the sentence as the other man's lips covered his.

After a while of kissing, hugging and some more tears, Kaito let him watch and play with the butterflies, taking pictures with the camera Len had brought. This moment would last forever in their minds, Kaito wouldn't forget Gakupo's stunning smile and crying face.

"Kaito…" Gakupo whispered, wrapping his arms from behind the younger man, placing kisses all over his neck.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it, thank you." He kept kissing his neck, cheeks and chin. "Let's go somewhere private."

Kaito pulled him away, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the exit. Gakupo smirked and just followed him, knowing that by this time Kaito knew hidden places where they could have some fun.

They stopped after some minutes of walking, between many palm trees and plants, no one could find them easily. Not waiting anymore, they started stripping each other, kissing urgently.

"W-wait, we did it last night," Kaito said gasping at the lust filled kiss, now naked on the sand and tropical plants with Gakupo on top of him.

"I need more of you, I'll always need more." Gakupo played with Kaito's nipple, making it swollen as he fingered him. Kaito was moaning at the feeling but gasped when Gakupo stopped his ministrations to move to a lower part.

"Hhhmm…Gakupo…" Kaito kept moaning, turned on by what he knew was coming, until Gakupo's tongue traveled lower, licking his entrance.

"No! Ahhh! Ga—Gakupo! Not ther—aaahh!"

"But you like it, see how it's in here…" He murmured, stroking Kaito's hard cock, earning some louder moans from his lover. He continue lapping in and out with his tongue, caressing his thighs and touching every spot that Gakupo knew made him call his name in total pleasure.

"Mmmm…Gakupo, put it in now, ahhh…"

He didn't waste any more time and positioned himself, entering slowly while he nipped at Kaito's chest, leaving fresh marks.

"Ahh…you taste so good, Kaito." Gakupo started thrusting roughly after waiting for Kaito to adjust the intrusion.

"AAAHHH!! Gakupo!! Wait! Not so—aahh!! Not so haaaard!"

"I know…mmmm, I know you like it hard! Ahhh!" Gakupo thrust in faster and harder, smiling when he got a very loud moan from Kaito after spanking him bottom.

"Ahh!! God, more Gakupo!!"

Gakupo complied him by spanking him harder; he let out a very loud groan when Kaito dug his nails in his lover's back.

"Ooohh! Kaito~o!!" Gakupo shouted as he came hard inside of his lover, after him too had come.

He pulled out and gave Kaito some space so he could breath, then he leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Come on, love, let's get dress." They got up and started dressing until Kaito almost faded away again.

"Are you feeling bad?"

"Nnnn…I'm too tired, I can't move…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I made you like this. Come on, I'll carry you on my back."

When they got to the mansion, Gakupo left him on his bed since he had fallen asleep on the way home. Len had received them with Rin, telling Gakupo that they needed to talk.

"Well, Gakupo-nii, first of all, Rin has got something to tell you. Go ahead." Rin looked at Gakupo, the room got quiet, and the only sounds were the even breath of a sleeping Kaito.

"I'll give you two all my support!!!!" the girl shouted, surprising them. "I-I meant that I know about you and Kaito-nii and I still love you both! I, well, I find this a little weird but I think like Len."

"Thanks a lot, Rin-chan. Did you tell her, Len?"

"No…she saw you while kissing in Kaito's room."

"Haa?! I'm—sorry that you got to see that, Rin-chan."

"N-no! It's totally fine! I also…"

"Right," Len said, "she talked to Miku, she must be coming right now. It's better if we wait for her."

FLASHBACK---With Miku and Rin at the beach

"Miku, where is Meiko-nee?" Rin asked. She had gone to talk to Miku while the guys were out for walking after the incident.

"She's in the bathroom, she'll come back soon."

"It's okay, I need to talk with you."

"Sure, tell me."

"Eemm…how I say this? What do you think of Kaito-nii and Gakupo-nii?" She felt like she had asked the wrong question.

"Ahh?! W-what are you t-talking about?! Hahaha…"

"Look at you, so easy to read!! You know about them!"

"I don't know anything!! I saw nothing!"

"What did you see? Were they kissing?"

"H-how did you know?!"

"I knew you knew about them! We have to talk with them when they return."

"O-okay…"

_Well, that was easy._

END OF FLASHBACK

They waited for a moment, then Miku showed at the door.

"Where's Meiko?" Gakupo asked.

"She went out with Satou-san's daughter; she just came from Tokyo to meet us. She told me to bring all of you." She stepped in and sat next to Gakupo in bed, smiling at Kaito who was still sleeping. "Nii-chan! I believe in love and that it doesn't have anything to do with gender!" She took Gakupo's hand in hers. "And you two are a perfect match, so please take care of Kaito-nii!"

Gakupo smiled gracefully, hugging the cute girl in front of him.

"Thank you, Miku. I really appreciate your support, all of you."

"Yeah, we won't say a thing!" Rin said seriously.

"Hahaha, but everyone already knows…" Len laughed.

"Well, not Meiko-nee." Rin said, causing all the attention to be pointed at her.

"We need to tell her, she's now the only one how doesn't know about us." Gakupo looked worriedly at Kaito. "But didn't want her to find out, he told me that Meiko is still in love with him and he doesn't want to hurt her."

"She's in love with him?!" the three younger Vocaloids asked at the same time.

"Ehh… you didn't know? Hmmm, please forget about that."

"Ok…for now." Rin said. _Uggh, Kaito is going to kill me!_ Gakupo grimaced, caressing Kaito's face with a hand.

"Mmm… we need to get going, Meiko-nee and Satou-san are waiting." Remember Miku.

"What about nii-chan? He looks tired," Rin said. "Walking must be tiring."

"Yes, walking… he was tired before that too," Gakupo answered, a bit too quickly. "I'll stay with him, they'll understand. As soon as he gets up, we'll meet with you, ok?"

The other three Vocaloids nodded and went out to meet Satou-san's daughter who was a big fan of them. Gakupo leaned back onto the bed, behind Kaito and also fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his true love.

**Thanks for reading! and please review!! Tell me if you would like more lemon or not XDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to the people reaind and reviewing :D **

**Arigatou once more sensei, I'm nothing without the churro power**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Kaito woke up in a hospital bed. He sat up, feeling a stinging pain in his lower body.

"Mmmm…why is it hurting that much?" he asked aloud. "Oh! I remember now… I was in the hospital giving birth! Where's—?"

A knock on the door made him loose his trail of thought.

"Love, are you awake now?" Gakupo asked sweetly from behind the door.

"Yes, come in."

He slowly entered the room with a blanket wrapped object in his arms.

"You were so tired after the birth that passed out and couldn't give a good look at him."

Gakupo sat down next to Kaito, carefully handing over the baby. Kaito's eyes widened seeing the baby's dark blue eyes, so like his own, looking back at caressed the newborn face, smiling at the little bit of purple hair he had in his head.

"Kaito," the older man said, breaking the silence in the room. "My dream has always been to have a big family one day." He paused, then added hesitantly, "Let's have at least ten kids."

This surprised Kaito for a second but then he smiled, sensing the seriousness in his lover's eyes. "If that's what you wish. I'll give it my best."

A smile broke across Gakupo's face, lighting up the room. "Thank you. You know, just having a child with you makes me the happiest man alive."

And then Kaito woke up in the beach house.

_Gakupo…_ he thought. _What if I'm not capable of making you happy… _He tried to roll on his back, but a pair of arms clutched tightly around him was making that impossible. A sad smile crossed his lips as he recalled the dream he'd had just seconds ago.

He reached for one of his lover's hands and kissed it softly, sighing deeply over the warmth of the body pressed against his own. _"I wish we could stay like this forever," _he thought sadly; he knew he would have to leave this comfortable spot far too soon.

"What's the sigh for?" Gakupo whispered in his ear.

"You're awake?" he gasped, surprise.

"I woke up a moment before you did," he replied with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry for tiring you so much, love." He kissed the nape of Kaito's neck before burying his head in the other man's hair, basking in its warm scent.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mind it…" he paused, recalling the memories of their pleasurable encounter that morning, incapable of stopping a light blush in his cheeks. He wondered why he still blushed like a teenager whenever he remembered their activities, especially after having had sex a few times. "But yeah, you were a little bit rough last night…and this morning."

"Please forgive me," the purple haired man replied as he tightened his embrace. "It's just that I was so happy with your gift that I couldn't hold on; I just wanted to take you."

"I know. And I'm glad you liked it. And…" Kaito hesitated. "And I wouldn't be mad if we could try it sometime…maybe." He heard Gakupo chuckle at his last statement.

"We can try some other things if you like."

"Like what?" he asked, considering a few ideas of his own.

"Maybe blindfold sex?" Smirking against his neck, Gakupo gave it chaste kisses before returning his head to the pillow as it had been before, enjoying the feeling of Kaito's hair brushing his face. "Or toys?"

"T-toys?" he asked startled. He was frightened for a moment, but then all kinds of images crossed his mind. He began to feel curious about it. "I…I suppose we can try it."

"Only if you want to."

"Yes!" Kaito showed more excitement than he intended to. "Eeemm, yeah…" he corrected quickly. "It's not a bad idea, though we won't have much of a chance back at home with everyone eavesdropping."

"I can take care of that, easily."

Kaito laughed a little. "I'd like to see that."

"Have a little faith in me," Gakupo said, pouting a little, before getting back to the previous topic of his beautiful gift. "Kaito, I still can't believe you did all that for me." He tightened his hold on Kaito even further and tangled their legs together.

"I'd do whatever I could to see you happy. I love you."

Gakupo stopped him from uttering another word by crashing their lips together, trying to restrain himself from going too far and tire his lover any further.

"Come on," he said after they broke apart "Satou-san is waiting for us."

"Satou-san?" he asked truly confused.

Gakupo remembered that he was asleep when the other two Vocaloids made their confession about their knowledge of their relationship and about Satou's daughter. He sat up and started explaining him the situation trying to be as detailed as he could, carefully watching Kaito's reaction with each statement. When he finished, Kaito was wearing a genuine smile which he'd like to see much more on him. He knew they were sharing the same feeling: they were glad that almost everyone knew about the two of them. They could take things more seriously now and be a lot more open with each other around their family. They only had to tell Meiko now and then they wouldn't have to hide anymore. Of course, that, in and of itself, was going to be the most difficult thing they would have to face.

With the realization of their oncoming freedom, they kissed and touched for a bit, not letting things to heat up but still keeping it affectionate.

They finally stopped their ministrations and stood up to get ready to meet their producer's daughter. They held hands on their way out, only letting go when they reached the other Vocaloids.

"Kaito! Are you okay now?" Meiko ran up to him, pulling at his hand to hurry him up. Clearly, she was in a good mood. They were standing in the middle of the enormous beach on the property of their host, talking to the beautiful stranger who stood with them; she had her long, light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, a white summer dress accentuating her slim and feminine figure. Her intense gray eyes settled on Kaito, giving him a slight smile.

Then she saw Gakupo and her eyes grew round.

"Satou-san, this is Kai—" Meiko started to introduce Kaito before being abruptly cut off by the woman.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you," she said, uninterested, walking slowly away to where Gakupo was standing quietly. Everyone turned to see him, now white as paper. "Hello, Gakupo."

"Good Evening, Kameko. I didn't know you were our producer's daughter," he replied, composing himself. He now bore a serious look on his face everyone thought looked rather scary.

"Long time no see, Gakupo. I honestly came here so I could meet all the Vocaloids, but I didn't know that _you_ were the new acquisition of my father's."

He gave her a dirty look. "You didn't know? You mean you didn't even hear my name or see my face on the promotional posters?"

"I'm sorry; I'm not that interested in music. And apparently you didn't know I was your producer's daughter either," she replied, coming closer to him.

"You didn't tell me what your father did back then."He said with a sigh. "Oh, come to think of it, you did say you weren't really interested in his work."

"What's going on here?" Kaito asked, a confused expression on his face.

"I used to…" Gakupo started, uncertain if he should reply. "Date her," he finished, lamely.

"W-what?!" Kaito was surprised, no, shocked. Gakupo had said he had been with a woman once, but said nothing about whom he'd been going out with.

"Date?" She laughed. "Oh, come on, nothing as serious as all that. We were sex buddies. Just sex." Gakupo flinched at her straightforwardness, directing a look full of hatred to her, she just smirked. "Well, not just sex…really great sex. Lots of really great sex. Anyway, when did you get to be such a famous singer? Come, come, we have a lot to catch up, darling."

"Don't call me that," he snapped, looking away at the ocean, unable to look at his lover.

"Don't be like that," she smiled. "We used to _do_ so many things together." Gakupo's lips tightened at her words. He looked down, not saying anything further.

…

The rest of the evening passed quickly at the beach bar for everyone but Kaito and Gakupo. The first one watched the other with jealousy that edged on anger, worsening with each second that Gakupo and Satou sat together. She kept touching him everywhere, like an animal marking its territory.

Gakupo wasn't helping the matter. He hadn't looked at Kaito once all day, fully concentrated on the woman stuck to his side. Gakupo wanted her out of his sight, but, unfortunately, Kaito couldn't see because he was busy focusing on the woman's hands, which were roaming constantly over his lover's body. When everyone finally got up from their seats to return to the mansion, Kaito, without saying anything, stood up and quickly made his way towards the beach house.

Gakupo shoved away from the smirking woman to run after him. Meiko and Satou watched them in confusion, until Satou's disappeared. She smirked again, satisfied that she'd actually thrown a wrench into Gakupo Kamui's love life.

"Kaito wait!" the older man yelled, chasing after Kaito.

"I'm going to sleep, good night." He walked faster looking straight ahead.

"Kaito, listen to me!" Gakupo caught up and grabbed one of his arms to spin him around.

"I don't want to listen to you! Go away!" Kaito tried to free himself from Gakupo's hold but couldn't; Gakupo was just plain stronger than he was.

"Please, just listen! Please, Kaito! Please…" Gakupo's voice was pleading, as he dropped to his knees in the sand. Kaito looked down to Gakupo's purple eyes welling with unshed tears. Kaito couldn't resist Gakupo's pleading; he knew that if Gakupo was making those eyes, then he was honestly desperate.

"F-fine… let's go to my room." He turned around, walking in front of Gakupo, still startled by those wet eyes. No more was said and the only sounds were their footsteps on the soft sand and the waves breaking. Of course, neither of those did anything to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Kaito, look," Gakupo started once they reached Kaito's room. "I did sleep with her but there's nothing between us anymore."

"She said you two were "sex buddies." Her eyes gleamed the moment she saw you and she kept touching you all night! And you did nothing to stop her!"

"I didn't want her to! She just does what she wants!" Gakupo cried.

"But still you didn't shove her away! Just admit you like her!" Kaito was fighting enraged tears while he screamed.

"Don't say that, you know I only love you." Gakupo stepped nearer, reaching a hand out to touch Kaito's cheek only to have Kaito toss it away harshly.

"Stop it! Don't fucking touch me."

"Why are you so mad? I already told you it's not my fault Kameko got like that."

"gIt's entirely your fault!! She was all slutty around you and you were quite comfortable with her. You just sat there enjoying the attention! Everyone saw it, so don't you dare to deny it!! "

"Kaito!" Gakupo grabbed him by the shoulders and drove him to the bed, both falling into it; Gakupo landing on top of Kaito. "Look at me! I didn't like it! I only have eyes for you. I _only_ love you!"

"But you didn't even suggest any form of complaint to her! So it's fine to hide our relationship but she can do whatever she feels like to you?" Not letting Gakupo answer, he plowed on. "And she spent all night talking about you being her pet and you didn't say anything against it." He met Gakupo's purple eyes. "Do you know how hurt I was hearing all that stuff? Hearing about the nights you spent with her? And what's worse is that everyone else if offering their support! They're all against me!"

"It's not like that…"

"It's all you can say? She was humiliating me in front of everyone."

"She can't possibly know about us."

"Now she does! After I walked off like that and you ran after me!"

"That's not fair! You were the one who had to act like a child!"

"That's not fair?!" His eyes started tearing up. "Of course it's not fair!!"

"Kait—" He tried to say once more, guilt wrenching his heart. He leaned down.

"Get off me, idiot!!" Kaito used all strength to push him off, and rolling off the bed, Gakupo following. He turned to look back at Gakupo. "If you think it's not fair then go bitch to that woman, you bastard! I hate you, get out!"

Gakupo smacked him, leaving a flaming red mark on his face.

Kaito only looked back at him eyes widening with fear and sadness, tears now making wet trails down his face.

Gakupo flinched as he realized what he'd just done. "So-sorry…Kaito, I'm s—"

"Get out," he closed his eyes, his voice trembling and more tears coming down. "Get out, now."

"Don't do this."

"Please, leave me alone. Just go."

Gakupo looked Kaito's tear drenched face, regretting everything. But there was no way he was gonna show it. "You know what? Fine, I won't try to mend things. You want to be unreasonable and blame me, then go ahead!"

"You're the one—"

"Enough! Stop being jealous! I was trying to talk to you to solve everything, but now I don't care anymore!" Gakupo turned to leave, pausing at the door. "If you're going to be like this, and not even listen to what I have to say…then we should just take a break." Gakupo sighed, defeated and closed the door on his way out.

"Maybe…" Kaito whispered to himself, dropping back onto his bed. Tears still poured down his cheeks. "Maybe we should." He stood up once more to turn off the lights, then he took off his shoes and slipped on his bed not bothering to change into pajamas. A few more tears came down with thoughts of his beloved. He couldn't believe the perfect morning they'd had was so completely ruined. _Damn that woman! _ He paused for a second then thought, _Or was it me who ruined it?_ He shuddered. Damn, Gakupo was right, wasn't he? It was all his, Kaito's, fault. He knew he had to do a lot of apologizing tomorrow but he was so tired that the best thing he could do for now was letting his mind to rest for a while. He fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok, first, this won´t be an mpreg XDD well maybe if you guys want a sequel XDD**

**if you do please tell me XD sensei don't kill me :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again :D Thanks for all your reviews and alerts, it really makes me happy XDDD**

**And thank you, sensei, for betaing again :3 *bows***

**so lets start, lemon awaits ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"I know I shouldn't have said those things last night, so please forgive me!" Kaito said, facing the wall. "No, that won't do either…"

He was pacing restlessly around the room in the beach mansion, practicing how to apologize to his lover. He was fully dressed and ready to go down to have breakfast with everyone but instead he found himself cowering and unable to face Gakupo. At least, not yet until he could get the courage he needed.

He knew the fault lied with him and therefore, it was up to him to solve the problem. After all, he had yelled at Gakupo and blamed him when the only cause of the argument was his undying jealousy. He was acting like a child.

"Ugghh, forget this, I'll just go downstairs," he said to himself, stiffening his resolve and stalking toward the door.

"Good morning, onii-chan," Miku said at the bottom of the stairs. "Come have breakfast."

"Sure, but I have something to do first." He ruffled her hair with a wide smile. "Where's Gakupo?"

"U-uumm… outside." She said, not knowing how to stop him from going outside.

"Outside?" He didn't give her a chance to explain, walking at full speed to the main entrance. He quickly opened the big wooden doors only to find Gakupo and his ex-girlfriend hugging affectionately just in front of the mansion. Gakupo pulled back brusquely at the sight of his lover in the middle of the entrance.

"K-Kaito! This is not—"

"Good morning, Kamui-san, Satou-san." He smiled the best he could, approaching them.

"Kamui-san? Kaito, you know—" Gakupo started to say, but was cut off once more.

"Good morning, you look much better than last night," Satou was also walking closer to him. "You looked so angry." The woman smirked, satisfaction written all over her face.

"I didn't feel well, sorry for leaving like that." He tried to show her a friendly smile. "I want to start over again, and I don't think we were properly introduced yesterday."

"You may be right," she said, relaxing a bit at the other's words. Thinking that maybe she could get some benefits from a future friendship, she continued, "I was rude the time we met, I apologize."

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Let's forget about yesterday and start anew today. If that's fine with you, of course?"

"I'm sure it is." Her eyes traveled from Kaito to the man besides her. "It'd be a pleasure to have you as my friend."

"Same here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going inside to have breakfast. It was nice to meet you." He bowed slightly and, with a last smile, he turned and entered the mansion. The smile dropped off his face the moment the doors slammed shut behind him. Anger rippled in his veins as he reached the breakfast table.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Miku asked, tentatively.

"Fine," he snapped, shoving food onto his plate. He inhaled his food not caring what it was and fled the room, brushing past Gakupo without a word as he went.

* * *

Finally, after packing and a very long way from Okinawa to Tokyo, they were home that afternoon. Kaito opened his bedroom door and lazily dropped his suitcase nearby the bed, before slumping onto it.

He was exhausted.

The most difficult part of the day had been the long travel by car, then by train. Constantly trying to look happy, for everyone's sake, while avoiding eye contact with Gakupo was almost impossible. But, since he really had not wanted to discuss anything for the time being, he struggled through it. Even though he tried his best to maintain his smile on the trip, everyone knew that he and Gakupo had had a big fight and they watched him with eyes filled with sadness the entire way home. That, alone, was a serious blow to his pride.

"And it was all my fault…" His voice was muffled by the pillow he was resting his head on. "He must be angry at me; even more so after what happened this morning, with my trying to be her friend and all." At this he laughed a little. "Damn her, I know what she was thinking."

"Kaito," Gakupo's voice called him on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"…" Kaito tiredly sat up on his bed, not giving any response.

"Kaito, please, we have to talk. Let me in."

"Okay," was all he could manage.

Kaito stared at the wall as Gakupo came in and closed the door, before sitting next to him on the bed.

"You know the door was open, you didn't need my permission," he said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I want to respect your privacy. Besides, even if I had just barged into your room, if you didn't want to talk then we wouldn't get anywhere. We'd just end up having another fight."

"Look," Kaito started, his heart thumping harder at Gakupo's maturity. That only proved his childishness in the matter. "I know this is all my fault. Everything you said last night was totally right, I shouldn't get this jealous. It's just that she was provoking me, I know so!"

"Kaito, stop it. I told you she can't possibly know about us."

"She does!" Kaito said, looking at the other man. "The way she looked and smiled to me!"

"And what about this morning? You were so polite, you even apologized!"

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't want her to think I was jealous or that we broke up just because of her. By the way, why were you hugging? After all the stuff you told about her being a bother—"

"So, we really are breaking up?" Gakupo whispered, now looking sadly at the floor.

"I…I don't know." He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I don't feel that just going on like nothing happened is what's best for us right now."

"If that's what you want. But, Kaito, what are your feelings?"

"My feelings?"

"Do you still feel something for me?" His purple eyes closed in defeat, waiting for an answer. He opened them again at the feeling of his lover's hands in his face, caressing it delicately.

"I love you," he murmured, eyes fierce. "Don't ever think otherwise. I just said we might need some time to think. What about you?"

"You know I love you more than anything." Gakupo smile slightly, satisfied with Kaito's answer. "But you're still mad at me about Kameko—I mean, Satou-san?"

"Not really, sorry, I haven't had the chance to apologize properly," Kaito said, slipping his hands to Gakupo's shoulders. "It was my fault, I said horrible things. Please forgive me. I'll try to behave myself next time."

"Well, I'm kind of glad," Gakupo smirked, "If you were that jealous that means you love me so, I suppose…" he took one of Kaito's hands and kissed it, "that you should never stop being jealous."

"Baka, don't make me feel like this," He tried to snap, caressing his lover's face once more before letting go. "But I, umm…I still think…"

"I know; we'll take some time." Gakupo got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Good night—Oh! By the way, the producer said to call them as soon as I came back to tell me about the duet decision. It's still okay..?"

"If that's fine with you, I'd love to." Both of them smiled, knowing that this break wouldn't last for very long.

* * *

After that, Kaito fell asleep, thinking on the makeup sex he'd get later. But again, a knock in his door woke him and slowly made his way to the door.

"Kaito, were you sleeping? It's too early, you know."

"Meiko, what do you want?" he asked, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"I have to talk to you." She stepped into his room and sat in the little couch next to his wardrobe; he closed the door and sat on the bed, facing her.

"What is it?" Kaito said, seeing her unsettled face.

"Kaito, we were so close to each other…how did this happened?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He looked at her confused.

"You used to tell me everything, but now, you don't trust me. That hurts a lot."

"Meiko…"

"I'll give you one more chance to tell me. Come on, I'm here for you."

"Y-you see—" Kaito was about to tell her the truth since she was actually demanding it, but his fear of being rejected by her, the one person who had supported him in every decision, was present again and took all courage away. "It's not like I'm hiding something," he said in a hurry.

"I've had enough!" She stood up, looking directly at him. "I know everything, okay?!"

"I d-don't—"

"Shut up! You and Gakupo are an item, right?! Stop pretending!"

"H-how…?! Which one of them told you?!" He was startled, getting more nervous every second.

"What? So everyone knows except for me? You were just hiding it just from me?!"

"Meiko, it's not like that…Since when do you know?" He tried to sound calm.

"I was suspecting in the trip but you confirmed it the night we went drinking with Satou-san. You were so jealous…"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I, well—I was hoping you would tell me yourself…We used to be so close, Kaito."

"I'm sorry." They stood in front if each other silently, he didn't know what to say but he needed to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Meiko. I'm in love with him, please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry because you're gay, stupid! It's because you didn't trust me at all, you even were scared of telling me!!"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop! You know I would accept you." She started walking to the door. "You know what? I don't care anymore, you don't care about me in the least so I won't care either…You promised me…"

"MEIKO!!" he called for her hysterically, making her stop in her tracks. A little more calmly, he spoke, "Meiko, I was scared to tell you because you're the one I grew up. I appreciate you the most so…I couldn't face the possibility of you hating me." She flinched still facing the door. "But now it seems you already hate me. Please, Meiko, forgive me, I beg you."

"Whatever."

"What?"

"Whatever. I don't care what you have to say now." She quickly walked to the door and got out of the room leaving a shocked Kaito behind. He could think of anything, couldn't move either.

FLASHBACK

In a dark corner of a room in an orphanage was an eight year old Meiko crying while sitting in the floor, hugging her knees. It was cold and dark outside, leafless trees swaying with the strong wind.

"They were picking on you again, right?" a ten year old Kaito murmured, kneeling by her side. "It's because you were being mean to them, Me-chan."

"I was not!" she cried, cleaning her tears with her arm. "It's them!"

"It's okay, I'm not gonna leave you alone." He hugged Meiko, rubbing her back soothingly just like the orphanage manager used to do when someone started crying.

"Kaito-kun! Promise me we'll always be together!" She looked at him with determination. "And we'll marry too!"

"Yes, I p-promise!" He hugged her again, both blushing. "I won't leave you alone."

"Sure?"

"Me-chan, you trust me?"

"Yes!"

"Always trust me and I'll trust you."

"Ok…"

END OF FLASHBACK

Kaito still was standing in the middle of his room, remembering all the times she was there for him and all the promises between them. It tore his soul apart: he couldn't fulfill any of them and ended up hurting her instead. _Since when did I start forgetting about her?_ He got the urge to run after her and apologize once more, to embrace her and return to those times when they were kids. But instead he ran to his lover's room, opening the door without knocking.

"Kaito? What's wrong?" the older man, who was now sitting in his desk, asked. Kaito just leaned on the door, eyes glued to the floor.

"Gakupo…"

"What happened?" Gakupo asked, almost whispering, as he walked toward him. He wanted to embrace the younger man, but he wasn't sure of what to do in their current situation. "Please, tell me." He raised both hands letting them rest on Kaito's cheeks.

"Meiko knows about us. Now she hates me, what should I do?" the boy looked completely defeated. He lifted his head to face Gakupo with worn eyes.

"You told her? So she really doesn't approve our relationship…" He let go of his face and slowly hugged Kaito, the other responding to the needed affection.

"No, she figured it out. And she said she approves but…" Kaito didn't want to finish the sentence but obliged himself for Gakupo. "But she hates me because I didn't trust her enough to tell her."

"Don't worry about it, at least she already knows."

"You don't understand! She…"

"I know, I know. You told me about you two, remember?" Gakupo lovingly kissed his forehead, then both cheeks. "I'll talk to her tomorrow if it's fine with you." Kaito nodded, closing his eyes and sighing with a feeling of protection provided by the arms of his loved one. "Kaito, you're not alone. We're in this together."

"Thanks, Gakupo." Kaito locked his eyes with the other man, wondering if it would be alright to kiss him since they were taking a break.

"Kaito, it's okay if we kiss?" Gakupo always knew what his lover was thinking. He didn't wait for an answer, leaning to the other's lips. They took their time to taste each other, Gakupo's hands on his waist and Kaito's rubbing Gakupo's bottom. When they broke apart from the kiss, Gakupo went quickly to the door and locked it, not wanting any interruption.

"Why are you locking it for?" Kaito asked following him.

"Don't tell me you don't want to do it right now?" The man smirked, pinning Kaito to the wall, kissing him once more.

"We can't do it in here! They will hear! Now let go!" He started struggling but the man's iron grip kept him in place.

"You can't keep your voice low? Or it's too much pleasure to handle?" Gakupo whispered sensually in Kaito's ear before licking it, making him let out a soft moan.

"See? You're already this hard…" He pressed a hand to his clothed erection.

"Screw this, let's do it," Kaito growled, unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the floor. Gakupo smiled at Kaito's disposition and ran to his night table to retrieve the lubricant they had brought to the beach mansion. He unzipped his pants too and as fast as he managed, lubricated his arousal and prepared Kaito for the intrusion.

"I'm ready," Kaito said with impatience, now facing the wall. "Don't do it too harsh."

"I'll try." Gakupo took a grip of his hips and thrust painfully slow. He started thrusting harder after giving Kaito a few seconds to adjust.

"Nnnn…" Kaito tried his best to not let out any sound at all but the immense pleasure was making that extremely difficult. "oh—mmmm…"

"Haaa… Kaito, don't try so hard, relax."

"How can I, mmmnnnn… relax if you—nngh, keep thrusting?" Kaito moaned quietly, worried about the others. "I'm coming! Mnnn!" After a few seconds Kaito reached his orgasm, followed by Gakupo with a low groan. Then they collapsed on the floor.

"I didn't think you could be quiet during sex, Kaito." Gakupo laughed.

"What? I'm not that loud! You say it as if I yelled."

"Well…"

Kaito's eyes widened a little then in a quick motion he pinned him against the floor, taking off Gakupo's pants completely.

"Kaito?"

"Let's see if you can keep quiet then."

"I d-don't know if…"

"What? Are you scared?" Kaito said, trying for a taunting angle.

"Haha… come on, let's do it."

"Ok, then spread your legs for me." Kaito inserted a finger on Gakupo, soon added the second then a third one, making Gakupo whimper. "Let me see, where is it…?"

"Wha —aah!!" In that moment Kaito pressed his fingers on a bunch of nerves, making Gakupo see white light.

"Found it." He smirked with lust in his eyes. "And don't be too loud." He removed his fingers and positioned himself in Gakupo's tight entrance.

"Wait, Kaito! No one's ever—"

"So you're a virgin there? Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Kaito pushed in slowly, not been able to enter at first but then it went through with a little more pressure until it filled Gakupo completely.

"Aaahhhhhh…"

"Relax, it'll feel good soon. Just breath, relax."

"Ugh, it hurts."

"Breath slowly, it'll pass."

When Gakupo gave him a signal to continue, Kaito started pushing in and out, worrying that Gakupo wouldn't like it until he let out a loud groan. That gave him more confidence and aiming to hit that special spot every time he pushed in.

"Ooohhh god! Aaahhhh!"

"Gakupo! Please keep it quiet! Mmm…"

"I—I can't!! Aaannnnhh!"

"Ssshh!!"

"I, aahh! I can't! Aahh! Ahhh!"

Kaito tried to muffle his moans with a kiss but some managed to escape as he thrust even harder. He couldn't control himself either. He started pumping Gakupo's cock in any hopes that he'd come quickly so he could stop yelling.

"Kaito! I'm going to—aaahhhhh!!" Gakupo screamed in pleasure, making Kaito come when he felt Gakupo tightening around him. "Wow, that really felt good," he said trying to catch his breath after Kaito had pulled out and rolled to his back.

"Yeah…But not gonna happen again anytime soon," Kaito said, sounding annoyed.

"Ehh? Why? You didn't like it?"

"I loved it but you just can't shut up! Now everyone knows we were having sex!"

"Don't worry so much."

"You're so embarrassing! You're always calm; I didn't think you would lose control like that…"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I was so sensitive in that area."

"Anyway, I'm going to take a bath." He sighed in defeat at the other man and shoved himself off the floor.

"I'd want to go first." Gakupo tried to sit up but failed. "I'm bleeding a little."

"Gakupo! Sorry, was it too rough?"

"No, I think first times are like that."

Kaito helped him to stand and put on his clothes again. Then Gakupo headed to the bathroom while Kaito cleaned the blood stain in the floor. After both of them were appropriately cleaned by the water, they ate dinner with the family, sensing an uncomfortable aura amongst all of them.

Kaito couldn't face them as his embarrassment over Gakupo's loudness kept him from looking anywhere but at his food. After dinner, everyone went to their own rooms, Gakupo and Kaito sharing a passionate kiss before parting in the hall. Gakupo had just finished calling the producers to tell them the duet decision when his phone rang again.

"Hello?" His eyes widened at hearing the voice in the other line. "Kameko…How did you get my number?" After a few minutes of her talking, Gakupo only could listen to her with a shock expression on his face. "I get it," was his answer moments later. "I'll see you tomorrow and please don't do anything reckless until we meet….yes…yes….fine, bye." He let out a long sigh after ending the call.

"_There's no other way,"_ he thought. _"I hope you forgive me, Kaito."_ Then he went to bed, not wanting to face the troublesome woman tomorrow, knowing that it might really be the end for him and Kaito.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :3 I'd like to know what you think, so please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**I wanted to thank all of you who read and review, that makes this fic going :)**

**and of course my lovely beta, cheyanne-sensei, for all her support XD couldn't do without her XD**

**Oh, before the story: I made a gakupoxkaito fanart XDD its not that good but I'd like some feedback XD the link is on my profile :D thanks!**

* * *

Kaito growled as he made his way down the stairs, he didn't feel well at all and needed a glass of water to take his pill.

"I might have a little treat now that I'm in here," he said to himself once the medicine was taken. He got a purple lollipop from one counter. "Gakupo…" he whispered, looking at the sweet's color. Then he walked to the living room, finding the twins watching TV.

"Hey, what's on?" he asked, sitting next to Len.

"Nothing." Len zapped through the channels until one got his attention, "Kaito-nii, look! It's the _You_ video!" Kaito smiled, seeing himself singing in the screen.

"You look so good in that video!" Rin said cheerfully. "This was your first one, right?"

"Yeah, it was fun to do it."

"What's all this fuss about?" Meiko asked. She understood when she saw Kaito in the screen. "Oh, I see…I'll be upstairs."

"Oh come on, Meiko!" Kaito said in hopes she'd return and sit with them but she kept walking to the stairs. "Wait!" He stood and walked fast enough to catch her by her arm. "Don't do this."

"I have nothing to say to you, let go."

"I won't! Stop being mad at me!" he snapped and, like a good man he was, he took her anger lightly.

"Then stop being such an ass! I told you I don't care anymore; I don't want to hear you!"

"Meiko—"

"I said let go! I don't want you to touch me!" She yelled, and Kaito let her go.

"What do you want from me? I'll do whatever it takes, Meiko! I want you to trust me again, so I'll do the impossible if that's what's necessary." Kaito looked at her with that determined expression she knew well; the look that meant this was really important to him and that he wouldn't let it go until done. It almost made her smile_, almost_.

"Ugh, Kaito, just go back to your closet." Saying this, she hurried to her room and closed the door.

"Oi! Meiko!"

"Hahahaha…"

"Stop laughing Rin! That wasn't funny at all." He walked to the couch and hit her on the head to try to make her stop. "And you too, Len!" He turned to him but stopped midway, lowering his head and supporting his weight on the back of the couch.

"What happened?" Rin asked, concerned.

"Nothing…I thought for a moment I was going to pass out," he said with a sigh, worrying them more. "But now it's ok, it was quick."

"It's better if you rest for a while."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Was this what made you sick?" Rin said, snatching the lollipop the rested, forgotten, in his hand. "It's best if I take it then."

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Not anymore," she said, putting the lollipop right into her mouth.

"Rin, it has my saliva all over it."

"Don't care. Purple, huh? Is that your favorite color now, Kaito-nii?" She giggled with Len.

"W-what? I—"

"What's with you three?" Gakupo asked, standing at the end of the stairs. Today, he was wearing a white collared shirt under a dark green sweater and black jeans. He had a black coat and gray scarf in his hand.

"Going somewhere?" Kaito asked, looking at his handsome figure and his hair down. "What's with your hair? You never wear it like that."

"You like it that way, right? You always untie my hair when we hav—"

"Okay! Okay! Yeah, I like it," said the blue haired man, flushing with embarrassed, knowing that the twins knew the end of that sentence.

"Well, I'm going. I'll be back soon I think." He said with any emotion in his voice. And trying to avoid any question, he hurried outside putting his coat and scarf on in the way.

"Where's he going?" Both kids asked to Kaito.

"I don't know either, he told me nothing yesterday."

"I know!" Rin said. "Christmas is in two days, so if he didn't tell you then maybe it's a gift for you?"

"A gift, huh?" He took a moment before saying, "Hey, who wants to play stalker?"

"Me!" said the twins at the same time.

"Then grab your coat and let's go. And we should ask Miku; I'm sure she'd like to find out too."

"I'm on it!" Rin screamed, running to Miku's room.

The handsome man, attracting several looks from people passing by, walked confidently to one of the many coffee shops in the city. He had to put a smile in his face every time someone got near him for an autograph or picture. It was incredible how his popularity had risen from just a song; people were starting to recognize him.

He slowly opened the door of the elegant café with big windows surrounding the place, not wanting to meet the person he was supposed to. He scanned the tables until he spotted Satou, who was smiling and waving at him.

"What took you so long?" the woman asked as he sat in the chair across the table from her.

"So, what is it?" Gakupo said indifferently, not like that he was in this place in the least.

"What happened to you? You used to be so sweet to me." She pouted, her lower lip jutting out.

"Please, Kameko, let's just get straight to the point."

"Well, fine. Gakupo, I'm in love with you."

Gakupo flinched. He hadn't expected that. He did his best to recover. "No. You're not, you're obsessed."

"How can you tell? I know what love is and I'm in love with you."

"Then," he sighed. "I'm sorry but I already have someone."

"I know. And you don't have to hide it; it's Kaito-kun, right?"

"Kameko, please! Not so loud!"

"So, it's true, you're gay," she said, this time in a whisper.

"That's none of your business."

"It is if it concerns you."

"Stop pretending that you care."

"I do. That's why I try my best." She smirked; Gakupo didn't know what she meant. "See, I want you. And Kaito-kun is in my way, do you remember what I do when something is in my way?"

"Kameko, don't."

"Easy, I won't." Now she had his attention.

"Excuse me, what would you like to drink?" A waiter stepped beside their table, with a notepad in hand.

"A café latte, please. And you, dear?"

"Just a black coffee, please."

"Oh, since when you drink black coffee? You used to order ice cream with tons of whipped cream," she murmured when the waiter left.

"I was 16, Kameko, and not worried about ending up on a tabloid about celebrity weight gain."

"But you were so cute, and the waiters' eyes would just get bigger and bigger as you ordered."

When Gakupo didn't answer, she continued. "So, as I was telling you, I want you to be mine. Gakupo I've got proof that you used to date me before you were in Vocaloid. Those tabloids would love to hear about that. And then people would say you used me to enter Vocaloid and it would stain their name and reputation. In result, their popularity would go down and everything your poor family has been working so hard for will be destroyed."

"You've got proof? That's not possible. Besides you know that at that time I didn't know you were the producer's daughter!" He couldn't believe he was being extorted like this. His mind was running fast trying to think a way to avoid all this but then he felt Satou's lips in his own; he reacted late, and pulled back with more force than intended.

"Wha—?"

"But you know now," she said with a triumphant smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Outside this café, there's a hired photographer. He just took a picture when I kissed you, there's your proof."

Gakupo, with eyes widened, looked out of the window and saw a man with a hat holding a big camera, pointing at them.

"He's been taking us pictures all this time."

"If it were just me, I wouldn't care. But you know I can't let them fall. What do you want?"

"Now, you're being dense. Leave Kaito-kun and be with me."

"But…I love him. Kameko, please, I love him!"

"Well, ok. Go to him, go. But then tomorrow morning all papers will have those pictures printed."

"God, you need help."

"So cruel." She smiled once more. "So, yes or no?"

Gakupo didn't answer, he was shocked. She hadn't had the proof until he'd come to the café. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for it so easily. And realized that Kaito was right: all this time she knew about them and wanted something more than friendship.

He just sat there, head down and defeated. The waiter had shown again with their drinks but his coffee just lay there, untouched. He looked out again to see if the photographer was still in there but he was gone. Probably because he already had enough pictures of them together and that just made him feel worse.

He, after some minutes, spoke up. "Fine, do as you like."

"Excellent! So you know what to do. Today I have some appointments to meet but I'll come by to your house tomorrow, to see if you actually are doing as I told you. Being there, you'll present me as your fiancée."

"What? No!"

"I told you I won't let you go."

"What I'm suppose to tell them? That magically I fell in love with you and decided to get married?"

"I'll leave that part to you."

"Kameko, I don't love you! I never will. I'm gay for god's sake!"

"You loved me once, why not twice?"

"That wasn't love, it was lust. I was a kid and didn't know how to handle you, and you just craved for my body. The only reason we were together for so long was because I was sixteen and didn't understand that you had a hidden agenda." He looked at her, furious. "But now I know exactly how you are, you can't do with me whatever you want like before."

"Oh, but I'm doing it. You wanted to act like an adult so I'm treating you like one. Leave him to be with me or see your so called "family" fall."

"Fine...you win." He couldn't say anything more, he felt like dying.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, I don't like how you look with your hair down. You look sexier when you tie it."

He stood, ignoring her comment, and left.

"I'm home…" Gakupo said when he entered the warm living room.

"Oh, welcome back." Kaito was heard from the big couch, next to Len, Rin and Miku.

"Kaito, come with me, we need to talk."

"Yes," he said standing and sharing meaningful looks with the others. Gakupo was surprised that Kaito had accepted that so easily; it could only mean that something was up.

"Then let's go to my room." He looked at the younger Vocaloids. "No eavesdropping."

Both walked upstairs and entered his room, sitting next to each other in the bed like they usually did when something was wrong.

"Kaito, I'll be quick. I'm sorry but I don't feel for you what I used to. It's better if we break up for good." Gakupo closed his eyes and sighed, waiting for some fight.

"Sure, no problem," Kaito said with a smile.

"Eh?"

"It's fine, I don't mind. It's that all?"

"Y-yes."

"Then I'm going." Kaito said, standing from the bed and walking to the door.

"No, wait!" Gakupo ran to him and pinned Kaito to the wall. "What was that? You really don't care? I told you we're breaking up and you…! So you really don't love me, do you?" He raised his voice with every sentence, then let go of Kaito and sat on the bed again. "You were fooling around all this time when you said you loved me?" He looked at Kaito, still standing in the same spot. "You were lying? Kaito—"

"Stop! Stop!" Kaito in a blink of an eye was sitting besides Gakupo. He quickly embraced him; Gakupo buried his head on Kaito's chest for comfort. "Dear, if you didn't love me then you wouldn't act that way."

"So," Gakupo said, his voice muffled from the embrace, "you…?"

"Yes, I love you more that anything. I was just probing you."

"Probing?"

"Yeah. I saw you with Satou-san in that coffee shop."

"What?"

"Yes, I was following you, sorry. When I saw her I knew it couldn't be something good. And I know you weren't cheating on me because of your face."

"My face? What did you see?" Now Gakupo was looking at him.

FLASHBACK

Kaito, the twins and Miku walked slowly in the crowd, all of them with yarn hats and long scarfs with covered their faces in hopes no one would recognize them.

"Where's he going? He just passed by the bookstore. I thought he'd buy you a book." Rin said, hiding with the rest in an alley where they could see Gakupo walking.

"And the flower shop. Oh, he didn't stop in the candy shop either." Miku said.

"Nor the sex shop just now."

"Len! Where do you learn about that stuff? Never mind, quick, let's go to that other alley!"

They all did as told, careful that Gakupo couldn't see them. The chase lasted for some time until he entered a coffee shop.

"A café?" everyone muttered at the same time.

"Look, he's meeting with someone," Rin pointed out, "We could see better from the alley next to the café, there's a window in there too. I think he can't see us from that angle."

With curiosity burning inside of them, they approached the ally which was where the employee entrance and the trash cans were. Indeed they could see perfectly the table Gakupo was sitting and the person in front of him.

"S-Satou?" Kaito realized. "What is he doing with her?"

"Wait! Maybe its business related," Miku replied, trying to calm him down.

"Well, no matter what it is, he can't be cheating on you." Kaito looked at Rin, waiting for a reason. "Look at his face."

They all looked at how Gakupo was talking to her, he looked miserable, complete with an expression of total disgust.

"Rin is right, something is wrong here. If he were cheating he would be happy to see her, right?" Len put a hand on Kaito's shoulder for reassurance.

They watched the scene from there, seeing how every passing minute Gakupo's expression were changing from anger to surprise then total sadness, which had the other Vocaloids' hearts shrinking.

"I hate that woman! What's she saying to my Gakupo?" Kaito was desperate to hear the conversation.

Until Satou bent over the table and kissed Gakupo.

"EH? She's kissing him! Do something, cheating bastard!" Kaito was about to enter and take Gakupo with him but Rin caught his attention.

"Hey! That guy is taking pictures! Hey, you!"

The photographer looked at them surprised and turned to run when they all started after him. Unfortunately, he was fast, and, a few blocks later, he was out of sight.

"Damn that guy! He got away…" Len complained after running for a while.

"Are you ok, Kaito-nii?" Miku asked.

"Yeah," he said out of breath. "Come on, let's get home before Gakupo does."

"We have to tell him about that guy." Rin said.

"No," he answered back. "I'd like to see what happened. We'll pretend as if we didn't know, okay? I know she's planning something! And we'll find out today."

With that last sentence, they all agreed and headed home.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Just with looking at you I knew you couldn't be cheating." Kaito was still hugging his lover, brushing his hair while telling what had happened.

"Love, I would never cheat on you at all, and much less with her."

"I know, I know and I trust you," he said, lightly kissing the top of his head. "Gakupo, now tell me, what did she say?"

Gakupo stayed in the secure lock of those arms while he told everything there was to know to the younger man. Every detail and word she had said spilled from his lips in a rush. Kaito just kept hugging him, listening carefully.

"I see. That's all?"

"Yes," Gakupo answered.

"What should we do? You can't marry her! There must be a way to get out of this."

"I don't know. I still can't believe I fell right into her trap."

"It's not your fault, anyone could have fallen in. Anyway, now we have to think up a way to solve it. We have to tell everyone, five heads are better than one."

"Kaito…I don't deserve you." Gakupo locked his eyes with Kaito's. "I love you."

"Me too," he said, leaning in to touch his lips lightly at first, but growing in passion after a few seconds. "Well, now let's tell them…and start thinking after lunch, okay?" They kissed again for a while longer this time.

"But even if we think of a solution, she's coming tomorrow. And I have to present her as my fiancée…"

"It's fine. We'll pretend to be surprised when she comes and meanwhile I'll be in my room, she'll think I'm devastated about the news. Then, when she leaves, we'll figure out what to do next." He gave Gakupo a bright smile.

"You're the best."

"I do what I can. Now let's go." They got up off the bed, leaving each others arms, only to fall again because of Kaito losing his balance and taking Gakupo with him.

"Baby**,** are you alright?"

"I haven't been feeling very good today," Kaito whispered with his eyes closed and hands gripping Gakupo's shirt.

"I told you to tell somebody about these things! Do you need your medicine?"

"No…I just need to res—god." He stopped at mid sentence at his sudden nausea and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, earning several concerned looks from the Vocaloids still sitting in the living room that could see him running across the upstairs balcony.

Gakupo followed him worried. In the bathroom Kaito was kneeling in the toilet, throwing up violently. Gakupo rubbed his back up and down in any hopes that would make him feel any better; he hated how useless he could be in these situations.

"Better?" Gakupo asked when Kaito had stopped and washed his mouth out in the sink.

"Not really," he replied, still clutching his stomach.

"Let's go to the hospital."

"No, I'll be fine. Can you help me to my room?"

He sighed, he really wanted Kaito to see a doctor. But he gave in. "Of course." He supported Kaito, holding under his arms, and started walking him to his room. He helped Kaito get into his bed. "But tell me if it gets worse, because we'll call a doctor."

"I told you I'm fine," he said with a weak smile. "I just need to sleep. Now you go tell everybody what happened today."

"You sure?" Gakupo squeezed his hand to emphasize the question.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry so much."

"I worry because I love you, babe. Well, sleep a bit and I'll go down to tell them."

"Ok." Kaito didn't say more as his eyes closed shut and drifted to sleep. Gakupo bent and kissed his forehead, smiling at the innocent face of his lover. When he slept, it was filled with peace and tranquility. Once he had finished admiring that lovely face, he stood up and went to deal with the other Vocaloids, Meiko included, who were waiting for him patiently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! n_n **

**And remember to review...also remember to see my GxK fanart on my profile :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Hi! Here's another chapter! please enjoy.**

**Thanks again to Chey-san, my lovely beta, she really deserves a cookie XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Kaito, you're the only one for me," Gakupo whispered in his lover's ear, before sensually biting his earlobe, and leaving red kiss marks in his jaw and down his neck, making Kaito moan.

"Oh, Gakupo…" His mind was blank, he couldn't think of a better answer than moaning.

"I love you so much." Gakupo continued his trail of kisses while his hands worked quickly on his shirt. "Can I suck you?" he asked bluntly. Kaito blushed slightly and nodded.

Gakupo smirked and opened Kaito's jeans, licking his lips.

"It's throbbing," he said after kissing the tip of the aroused member in his hand. "I like it."

"Don't be so embarrassing." Kaito muffled a moan with his hand at seeing the erotic sight if his sexy lover kissing his arousal lovingly once more and then taking it completely in his hot mouth.

"—ito."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Kaito."

"What?"

"Kaito!"

Then Kaito woke up at the sound of the man calling his name beside his bed.

"G-Gakupo?" Kaito murmured, still half asleep.

"I've been trying to wake you up. How are you feeling?" Gakupo smiled at him, waiting for Kaito to sit up.

"I'm better now," he lied. His head still hurt, he felt a little dizzy and waves of nausea hit him, not wanting to go away.

"That's good. I woke you up for dinner. I think you need to eat something." Gakupo stood up and waited for him to do the same.

"I can't get up," his lover replied, blushing. He stayed beneath the covers.

"Why? Not feeling good, babe?" Gakupo returned to the bed, reaching for one of Kaito's hands and squeezing it lightly.

"No…it's just that…" He looked down the covers, at his hard erection. Then Gakupo understood.

"Oh, I see," he said, grinning and taking the covers away. "Let's attend this, ok?" Without expecting an answer, he got up and locked the door.

"I can do it, go downstairs, I'll be there in a moment."

"No, no. Don't worry about it, you'll find a way to pay me back later," he crawled on top of Kaito, unzipping his pants and taking his cock in his mouth just like in the dream he'd had not minutes ago.

He bit the back of his hand to muffle the multiple moans springing forth from the immense pleasure of Gakupo's skilled tongue rolling over the slit of his arousal. It was frustrating for Kaito that he had to concentrate on being quiet, instead of just leaning back and enjoying the ministrations; this was one of those times when he wished they could live together in their own house.

But for now, he shoved those thoughts away and focused in his lower part, spasming and groaning a little bit more loudly than desired as he came in his lover's mouth.

"Why are you so good at this?" Kaito sighed, still recovering from his orgasm.

"I've got mad skills."

"Stupid." Kaito smirked slightly. Gakupo had changed since he'd joinedthe family. He seemed more…comfortable? He didn't watch so much for his words. "Anyway, you already told them about the Satou thing?" Kaito asked as he buttoned his pants again.

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

"But we didn't find any solution."

"What? Couldn't find any between five people?"

"It's not like that. We thought about me dating another girl before she makes our engagement public but she has photos anyway so…"

Wait, but if you're marrying her to not make public your previous relationship, then wouldn't marrying her make it worst? People would say you married her just because she's the producer's daughter."

"But I think her idea was that when we got married she would tell that we met after I started in Vocaloid, and that would make less fuss about it."

"It sounds like a terrible deal."

"That's why we're trying to find a way to retrieve the photos since they're her only source of blackmail."

"How are we going to find him? It won't be easy."

"I know, I know. Well, for now let's have dinner, ok?" He smiled, trying to focus on his lover's health. Kaito stood up and fixed his clothes, looking for any stain Gakupo could have left behind. When he made sure everything was in its place, he took Gakupo's hand and walked downstairs and to the dining table. Everyone by now had already eaten and reunited in Meiko's room for some more thinking.

* * *

"Remember that none of you know anything, ok?" Gakupo said to all the Vocaloids reunited in the living room, waiting for Satou to arrive. Everyone was there, getting ready their fake smiles, except from Kaito that was hiding in his room; the last thing he wanted to see was that woman's face.

"Yes we know," answered Rin. "You don't have to wo—" She was interrupted by the door bell. "There she is."

Gakupo quickly went to the door, breathing in and out and try to put a smile in his face, opening the door. There she was standing, eyeing the situation for any unwelcome looks but all she found was Gakupo with his always handsome features and his annoying family behind him, smiling widely at her_. "This looks so fake. I hate it," _she thought darkly.

"Hello there."

"Welcome, Kameko, please make yourself at home." Gakupo closed the door behind her when she finally entered. She took off her heavy coat and held it in the air, looking at Rin, who was the closest to her.

"Well?" Kameko said, waiting. "Are you going to take my coat or not?"

"What? I mean…yes, sorry." Rin said, trying her hardest to not just kick the hell out of her and keep smiling.

"Good girl." With her coat in Rin's hands she went and trapped Gakupo in an embrace. "How are you, honey?" Then she got in her tiptoes and whispered in Gakupo's ear. "Remember what we talked about," he nodded.

"Everyone, I have something to say." The act began; the others were paying attention like they didn't know what he would say.

"Wait," Satou interrupted. "Kaito isn't here. He needs to hear this, right?" She eyed him, smirking.

"_Bitch," _everyone thought.

"Kameko, he's not feeling well, so he's upstairs resting."

"Oh yes, I read in the papers that he was actually sick. But I think he can handle this, right? It's just a short announcement."

"But he's sick!"

"It`s alright, I'm here," Kaito said, walking down the stairs, looking really tired and pale. He had gotten worse since last night. Everyone watched him as he joined them in the living room with worried faces. "Hello, Satou-san."

"I'm glad you could join us, dear. It won't take long, I promise. And then you can go back to rest," Satou answered him.

"Thanks." Kaito stood next to Miku, putting a hand in her shoulder for support.

"Kaito…" Gakupo sighed sadly at seeing his lover's condition. Yes, he was kind of weak at breakfast time but now he really needed a doctor.

"Well, now, what were you saying?" Satou asked pointedly to avoid any more Kaito related interruptions.

"Yes. I was about to tell you all that…" He turned once again to Satou in case she magically had changed her mind, but he knew that wasn't possible so he went on, "That we have decided to get married."

"Oh, wow!" Meiko said as she was supposed to.

"Congrats, Gakupo-nii." Len smiled, pretending to be happy for him. They had rehearsal their lines and possible reactions for today.

"Thanks, Len-kun. I'm glad you approve us." the woman said, hugging Gakupo again. Then, looking at Kaito in the eyes with a sharp smirk, she grabbed both sides of Gakupo's face with her hands and kissed the man forcefully. Gakupo was still thinking about not ruining the act so he didn't break it.

"Enough!" Kaito ran from his spot, and broke them apart, grabbing the woman by the shoulders. "Don't you dare to kiss him!"

"Kaito, no!" Meiko tried to stop him.

"Kaito," Gakupo said with a serious voice and look in his face, making the fuss stop suddenly. "Stop it, we already talked about this." Kaito turned to look at him, hurt written all over his face. "I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Kameko right now…so please, leave me alone!"

"Gakupo…"

"Kaito, please understand. You're nothing more that a friend in my life."

"I'm nothing…."

"You're nothing to me."

Everyone's eyes were wide at how serious Gakupo looked and even Satou was silent.

"I get it," Kaito said after a few moments, he knew he shouldn't be hurt by his words, but the way Gakupo had said them made it seem so real that he thought his chest would rip apart, the pain he was feeling was intense. _"No! I shouldn't feel like this, he's faking it! It's a lie_!" he said to himself.

"I…get it," he repeated. "I'll be upstairs then."

He started walking to the stairs, the others following with their looks, until Kaito reached the middle of the stairs and grabbed his head, visibly loosing balance.

"KAITO!" Gakupo screamed and ran to the stairs, in time to catch Kaito before he fell but also tripping as he ensured the safety of his lover. Both fell from the stairs with a loud _thud_ when they hit the floor. The rest gathered around them, looking if Gakupo was fine, seeing how he had cushioned the fall.

"I'm fine! But Kaito is unconscious!" Gakupo yelled as he stood up and carried Kaito in his arms. "Turn on the car, Meiko! Let's go to the hospital!"

Everyone moved quickly, bringing coats, money and the car keys. Until Satou blocked the door for Gakupo.

"What are you doing? Move!"

"Gakupo! They can go to the hospital, you stay with me."

"What are you saying?"

"Come on, it's not that bad! He might be faking it. Just put him in his bed."

"Shut up! And get off my way!"

"Wha—"

"Get the fuck off my way, NOW!" She moved from the door, scared at the assassin glare Gakupo was giving her. She felt like he really was going to hit her if she didn't move.

Satou stood there, fists clenched and angry, as the door was closed and she was left behind, totally forgotten by the Vocaloids and her fiancé. But her fury weakened, and became deep sadness, remembering Gakupo's reaction and the evident love in his eyes.

She, realizing this, got in her knees and put her hands in her face. "Why can't someone love me like that?" she asked out loud. "Am I that horrible of a person?"

* * *

"Kaito, love, are you okay?" Gakupo was caressing his hand, watching how his eyes focused and unfocused while he regained consciousness.

"I'm in…a hospital?"

"Yes, while you were walking up the stairs, you fell. But don't worry, I caught you and avoided a bigger fall."

"Oh, Gakupo, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, babe. I'm good; better than you are."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, so stop thinking about it," he smiled. "Everyone's in the cafeteria right now, they told me we could use some time alone."

After that sentence, an awkward silence filled the room, where the two couldn't look at each other, until Gakupo finally spoke.

"Look, love, those things I said…"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have taken it like that. It's just that…it's different when it's coming from you."

"No, you don't have anything to apologize for. I just didn't want her to think there was still something between us."

"Yes, I almost ruined it." Kaito still was somewhat hurt, and Gakupo could read that in his eyes.

"No, Kaito," he ran a hand through Kaito's silky hair. "I don't care about her, I just care about your safety. I think I had a heart attack when I saw you falling down the stairs." Then he leaned down and kissed Kaito's cheek and whispered in his ear: "I love you, please don't make me that worried again."

"Sorry." Kaito smiled apologetically, running a hand up Gakupo's right arm and looking directly into his eyes. Gakupo leaned in again and they locked their lips together, both relieved that the other was fine.

"Ok, I'm going to tell the others you're up. I'll be right back." Gakupo got up from his chair but Kaito pulled on his right hand harshly to stop him from leaving.

"Ah, fuck!" Gakupo flinched, and put his hand in his right shoulder.

"Gakupo! What's with your shoulder?"

"It's nothing."

"You fell on your shoulder when you caught me, right?"

"I said its fine."

"Nurse!"

"Kaito! Stop, I'm fine!"

"No, you aren't! You hurt your shoulder!"

A nurse opened the door, having heard Kaito's call.

"Something's wrong?"

"No," Gakupo answered.

"Yes! He's hurt!"

"Where's he hurt?"

"I'm not, thanks."

"In the shoulder, it might be broken! And he might have other injuries!"

"Kaito, it's not broken."

"Sir, please come with me," replied the nurse, extending a hand toward the door.

"It won't be necessary."

"It is! Gakupo, please, go with her. Please!"

"Kaito…you're the sick one in here."

"Please, do it for me."

"Fine!" He would do anything for his love, so he unwillingly went with the nurse.

After a few minutes, Meiko and Miku knocked the door.

"Can we enter?"

"Yes, come in."

"Oh, I thought you were with Gakupo-nii." Miku said, elbowing Meiko.

"Eemm, yes. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," he said smiling at Meiko's approach. "I'm sorry to be causing problems again."

"Baka." Meiko sat beside him in the chair that Gakupo had originally been occupying. "You used to be healthy when we were young."

"I know. But don't worry, the doctor prescribed stronger pills, so this won't happen again."

"I hope so…I don't like to see you like this."

"Meiko…" Was she trying to get things back to normal? "Thanks," he gave her his best smile, well the best he could handle now.

"Where's Gakupo, anyway?" She tried to change the conversation, feeling her cheeks burn at that beautiful smile.

"Oh! Gakupo!" Kaito sat up too quickly, making his dizziness to get stronger, falling in the bed once more.

"Don't do that! What happened to him?"

"He was hurt," was all he managed to say; he didn't want to pass out again.

"You were supposed to rest! Don't worry about him for now. Try to sleep, I'll see how he's doing, ok?"

"Meiko, thank you. I can always trust in you."

"You can, so please trust me from now on," she said, after a moment of silence. She waited for an answer but she realized Kaito had already drifted to sleep.

"Come on, Miku, we have to find Gakupo."

They were about to go when the door flew open and Len and Rin tore into the room.

"What's wrong?" Meiko asked.

"Uumm…What is it?" Kaito had woken up thanks to the noise.

"Great, you woke him up."

"He was here!" Rin cried.

"Who?"

"The photographer! He was here! The one that was taking Gakupo-nii and Satou-san pictures!"

"What? How did you know?" Kaito asked alarmed. "Is he still here?"

"Well, he was wearing the same hat and looked exactly like him!"

"And no," continued Len. "As soon as he saw us he went and flew in his car. Sorry, we couldn't catch the plate number."

"Shit! There goes our chance!" He sat up again, this time slowly, and tried to take out the various IVs from his arm.

"Kaito! What are you doing? Stay still!" Meiko snapped, fighting to keep him still.

"Meiko let me go!" He tried to pin her in the bed but right then he was pretty weak so she was able to pin both of his hands over his head before using her other hand to pin his leg, but when Kaito started struggling again her hand slipped to his lower regions.

"Meiko!" the man yelped with a blush.

"Wah!" She blushed from head to toe and Kaito took advantage of it and reversed their positions, pinning her instead.

"Don't try to stop me!"

"But what can you do? He already left!"

He knew that, but he needed to be sure of that, needed to see it with his own eyes. He wanted desperately for things to go back as they were: loving Gakupo without any threat. He lowered his head to her shoulder, then after a few seconds he hugged her, leaning his head on her bosom.

"Kaito? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…can we stay like this longer?"

She hugged him back, running a hand through his hair, trying to comfort him. She knew how he felt about the whole Satou situation.

"Meiko, I don't want to loose him," Kaito murmured against her chest. Because of that, she couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

She gave a nod to the younger Vocaloids that still were in the room so they could give both of them some space. They understood and got out of the room.

"It's okay, Kaito. You won't."

"You don't know that. She'll take him away, she can do it."

"No, we're with you, we won't let her."

"But if we can't? Meiko I just…I just wanted to be with him! But maybe I'm not the right one. Maybe I was born to be alone."

Meiko's eyes widened and she hit him on the head. "Stupid! Don't ever say that again! You two love each other, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"You would do anything for him, right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't give up! If you love him so much then do your best to make the relationship work! This isn't like you at all, Kaito, get a grip."

"Sorry, it's just that all this is making me want to leave everything behind."

"I know it's making you sick, but please be strong. We are your family and we're here to support both of you."

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance."

"You're not. As long as you want to be together we'll fight for you, okay? And that's because we know you two would do the same for any of us."

"Thank you, Meiko. Thanks a lot."

"You know I'm here for you."

"Hmm…Meiko I'm really sleepy." Those were his last words as he fell back asleep. Meiko just smiled, still running her hand through his hair, glad that they made peace.

"Kaito, are you aw—" There Gakupo was standing with the doorknob still in his hand. "What's happening in here?"

"Oh! Gakupo! It's not what it looks like!" Meiko said hurriedly, blushing when Kaito hugged her tighter and his face moved right between her boobs.

"Kaito…this is so like you." Gakupo sighed and sat in the chair.

"You're not mad?"

"I trust both of you," he answered with a smile, thought she could see in him some annoyance.

"Oh, what happened to your arm?" She asked, noticing the sling in his arm until now. "Kaito was so worried, he said you were hurt."

"The doctor said it was just a semi dislocation, it'll be fine. I need to keep this thing on like for two months and do some other things."

"I'm relieved that you're fine," she said sighing. "But Kaito will freak out when he wakes up. You know he'll blame himself for life."

"I know. He'll just have to make a big deal out of it," he laughed humorless. "So please, let him sleep a little bit more."

They stayed in silence for a moment, not wanting to disturb the man's dreams, but Meiko needed to tell him about the photographer being in the hospital, then explain Kaito's reaction and finally how they had ended in that position. Later on, when the rest of the Vocaloids reentered the room, they asked about Gakupo's condition and told him everything about the photographer.

They told him that they had heard the nurse call him "Miyamoto-san" and, even though they thought that it was a good advance in their investigation, it was the only clue they had. Plus, there were hundreds of people with the same last name, so it wasn't a big clue either.

The rest of the day passed quickly while they waited for Kaito to wake up because Gakupo could no longer carry him back to the car. Gakupo hoped things would be better the next morning, even with an injured shoulder and a weak Kaito.

* * *

**Ok, thanks a lot for reading! Please review! Would you like something special in lemon? XD then let me know :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there! First of all, I'm really reaaally sorry about the delay, I have no excuses.**

**Also I asked about lemon last chapter and took some advices (most of you said SM so... XD) and I want to thank my always lovely beta-sensei cheyanne, she's pretty sexy XD**

**and Darkhellia666, for acting like aikawa XDD**

**So, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was late at night and pitch black when the Vocaloids' door was opened, letting the entire family, Kaito being helped by Meiko and Gakupo, who was cursing himself for his current inability to carry his own lover.

"So you're saying you don't know?" Kaito asked as he was walking to his room, accompanied by Meiko and Gakupo. "You had a dislocation, how could you carry me to the car when I fell?"

"I told you, I don't know. In that moment all I could think of was your safety, the pain started once I'd calmed down."

"So you were in pain!" Kaito snapped. "You're the one who always tells me to say something when I'm in pain."

"Let's not discuss this right now, I'm tired and you must be too."

"Sorry…" he said when they got to his room, Meiko help him to the bed and then left them to fight alone.

"Well, I'll go now." Gakupo said once the door was closed to avoid any awkwardness.

"Wait! Gakupo, has she called you?"

"Mmm? Who?"

"Satou-san. You said you all left, leaving her behind. She must be angry by now, I'm surprised she hasn't called or anything." Not that Kaito actually wanted her to call…or have anything else to do with his lover.

"I'm surprised too, maybe she'll come tomorrow? If she doesn't call soon, I'll have to do it. The jig is still up after all."

"Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize, was her fault after all, I told her you were sick… But let's forget that, you need to rest," Gakupo replied soothingly.

"Gakupo…"

"Yes? Oh, maybe you're thirsty, should I bring you some water?"

"No, its fine...I just was wandering if you could sleep with me tonight."

"Kaito, we can't have sex after what happened to you!"

Kaito blushed and replied hurriedly, "No! I was talking about sleeping in the same bed!"

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess it's okay since everyone here knows about us."

"Thanks. So get changed, I'll wait for you," he dismissed Gakupo with a weak smile, failing to hide that he was clearly tired. Gakupo walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door. When he returned, already changed, teeth brushed and hair down, to his lover, he dropped the pillow he was carrying and slid onto the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

"Good night, love." Gakupo whispered in his ear, spooning him. He pressed a soft kiss to the soft, blue hair on the back of Kaito's neck, making Kaito shivered slightly.

"Night," he answered quietly, his eyes already closed.

Warm. Kaito felt a warm feeling in his heart when he woke up and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his lover's face, dreaming peacefully. He realized he was facing Gakupo; somehow they had changed positions during night.

"Gakupo…" he whispered, caressing his boyfriend's cheek softly. He was feeling splendid, no nausea, dizziness, nothing, just refreshed and with his loved one embracing him.

He didn't want to think about what happened yesterday or what was about to happen with Satou, the possible wedding, the media, his family, his sickness… But he had to be strong, for himself and for his boyfriend, he wanted to work hard for this relationship.

The morning went pretty normally after all they'd through the days before. The first thing Gakupo did after breakfast was call his fiancée, who didn't pick up the phone until the third try.

"Kameko? Hello?" he asked when the line was answered.

"Gakupo? Yes, hi."

"Kameko, what happened to you? You disappeared."

"I'm sorry, I had to make a business trip, didn't I tell you?"

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm still in Japan, but I'll be leaving for France in the afternoon."

"You didn't tell me! You were so troublesome yesterday…and a business trip? Come on, you've never been involved in anything work related. Tell me the truth."

"Well, that's the truth. I have to get involved in my husband's affairs, right?"

"Ugh…okay, fine. Just call me when you get back and don't try anything funny."

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear. And of course I'll call you." And then she hung up.

"Well, that was weird…" he said to himself, still looking at the phone in his hand.

In the passing days they became very busy. Christmas finally came and got them celebrating all night long with a drunk Meiko, Kaito whining about how he couldn't eat anything sweet that day, wild kids and Gakupo taking care of everything even with his injured arm. After that night, Gakupo and Kaito started to write the new song which was Gakupo's first duet as the producers had told him.

Everything was perfect so far, they have being spending a lot of time together, Gakupo's arm was recovering surprisingly fast thanks to Kaito's care and Satou hadn't shown up at all and even if Christmas was over Gakupo still had a little surprise for his lover.

A day before New Year's Eve, Gakupo took Kaito to a hotel, being really cautious to avoid being recognized.

"I can't believe we'll have a whole night just the two of us and not have to worry about the noise," Kaito said, after stepping into the hotel room. He walked to the window, admiring how beautiful the city looked covered in snow. "What a perfect view."

"I knew you'd like it, that's why I wanted this room." he said, embracing Kaito from behind and bending to kiss his slender neck. "I also have another surprise for you." Kaito could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh? What are you planning?"

"You'll see. Let's go to bed," he took Kaito's hand and shoved him onto bed.

"Eh? We'll just do it now?" the younger man complained.

"Of course not…take off your clothes, I'll be right back." Gakupo left for the bathroom where he'd left his bag. He took some things out of it and then got naked.

When he returned to the room with a plastic bag full of goodies, he licked his lips at sight of a stark naked Kaito spread on the bed.

"What's with the bag?" he asked innocently.

"Wait and see," Gakupo told him with a smirk. He put the bag near the bed and took a blindfold and some ropes out of it.

"G-Gakupo?"

"Kaito, you trust me?"

"Ah? Well yes."

"Then you don't have to worry," he smiled, giving him a short kiss before proceeding to put the blindfold over Kaito's eyes and tie both of his hands together

"Just lay back and leave the rest to me," he said with a sensual tone, getting a vibrator and lube from the bag.

Smirking, he opened the lube and slicked his fingers, pushing two of them into Kaito's entrance while his tongue rolled up and down his cock, trying to get him hard. When he thought Kaito was hard and loose enough, he took the fingers off and replaced them with the huge vibrator.

"W-what's that?" the man asked, scared. He was about to complain but a moan escaped his lips instead as Gakupo set the vibrator at maximum velocity

"Mmm…" Kaito thrust his hips in response to the delicious vibration that hit his prostate constantly.

"See? You like it…" he said as he went back to the bag and grabbed a little plastic bag with five pills in it, he took two and walked to the bathroom to get some water.

"Take this…" Gakupo said, having returned to his lover who was about to come. He put the pill in his mouth and helped him drink the water, then drinking the pill himself.

"Ah…What was that for? Mmm…"

"Just a little something to increase the pleasure," he got on top of Kaito and started sucking and biting his now erect nipples.

"Aaahhhh! Gakupo! I'm going to come…Ah!" he moaned loudly.

"Don't come yet," Gakupo said, going once more to the bag and getting a cock ring, putting it around Kaito's manhood to prevent him from cumming.

"Eh? G-Gakupo! Where did you get all…ahh…of that? Mmmm! I was about to…ah!"

"I told you, you can't come yet. Not until I say you can." His smirk grew along with his erection, watching that kind of spectacle. Gakupo started pleasuring himself, his member aching for relief, in part from the pill's effect and of course from the exquisite sight in front of him.

"Mmmm…"

"Gakupo…are you touching yourself? Aaahh!" He barely could make a sentence, the pleasure already taking his mind. "Don't just stay t-there…mmmm…and let me come."

Gakupo didn't answer him, leaving aside his erection and taking care of his lover. He grabbed the vibrator and started pushing it in and out while the other hand played with Kaito's cock, running a finger along the head's slit.

"Ahhhh! God! Please! Please let me come! Aaannn!"

"If you want to come then beg."

"Ah? Gakupo…" Kaito hesitated, this wasn't his Gakupo but he had to accept that this side of him was highly arousing. "Ahh! Please! Gakupo-sama…I beg you. Ahhh! Please let me come…"

"Well, that's good enough…" He then took the ring off and pushed the vibrator farther inside his lover, making him come hard on his abdomen.

"Ha, Gakupo…" Kaito was panting hard, with his legs spread and his body flushed with a nice shade of red. "I'm tired…"

"Tired?" he said, getting rid of the vibrator as well. "You seem fine to me, even more so _here_." Gakupo said, giving a squeeze to Kaito's member, already hard again. "These aphrodisiacs are amazing, I have to get more."

"Mmmmm…Gakupo, can I take the blindfold off? I want to look at you."

"Oh? Well, okay then. Let me help you." he untied it, giving him a kiss in the cheek. Kaito then took advantage of his closeness and locked his lips with his lover's, rubbing a leg against Gakupo's arousal.

"Nnnn…" moaned the purple haired man into the kiss, not wanting to let go of his lips. Kaito bit his lower lip to make Gakupo open his mouth and introduce his tongue inside.

The passionate kiss lasted several seconds more until Gakupo was aroused enough to let go, wanting to have some pleasure himself. But before that, he cupped his lover's face with his hands and looked straight to his eyes.

"Kaito, I want you."

"You already have me," he answered not caring how corny that sounded. He was happy when Gakupo smiled at his response.

"I really love you, to the point of not thinking about anything but you. To the point of not wanting to live in a world without you. If that's not love then I don't know what love is."

"W-what's with you today, love?" Kaito whispered. He couldn't believe how happy Gakupo could make him a couple of sentences. It wasn't about what he'd said, but the sincerity that showed in his piercing eyes.

"What's with me? You're the one crying."

"Eh?" Kaito hadn't noticed that a tear had rolled down his face. This realization sobered him somewhat.

"Kaito, I really love you," he said again, this time brushing away tears with his thumb.

"I love you too, I love you so much." Kaito leaned to kiss his lips once more. Gakupo pulled back and smiled, lifting Kaito's legs to his shoulders, positioning himself.

"Ah, Gakupo! Be careful, your arm…"

"I'm fine, it's almost healed…and I'm sorry but I can't resist, you look so beautiful right now…" And with that, he pushed in all the way, earning a loud groan from his lover.

"Aahh! Gakupo!" He was already feeling it even though pain stung him with every thrust. "Deeper! Faster!" he moaned. Gakupo happily complied, hurrying his pace and changing the angle to enter even deeper.

"Aahh! Yes! Like that!" He arched his back and clutched the bed covers, absolutely lost in pleasure.

"Ah! Kaito, you're so hot inside!"

"Mmm! More!"

Gakupo pull out of him, wanting to change the position. Quickly, he set down Kaito's legs and lifted him up so he was straddling Gakupo and pushing in again with much more force. Kaito bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Gakupo's neck, digging his nails on his broad back.

"Oh, god! Gakupo, yes! Ahhh!"

"Ahh! Kaito!"

Multiple moans, the bed creaking and various sex sounds filled the dimly lit room. Both of them screamed at the same time when they finally came, collapsing in the bed and enjoying their afterglow.

…

Hours passed, in which they had sex many times, enjoying each other's bodies and scents, never getting tired of feeling, touching and screaming. It was the first time for both of them that they had handled that much sex in one night. Maybe because of the pills or maybe because their bodies fit perfectly together and their passion grew with every word and touch, it honestly didn't matter.

"Mmmm…this night was great," Gakupo said, caressing Kaito's hair as he rested his head on his lover's chest. "I want a cigarette."

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I used to, but stopped since its bad for my voice."

"Better that way, I don't want you to die early."

"I won't. You know what, I'll just smoke one."

"What? Did you buy cigarettes?"

"Yeah, I knew I'd like some after tonight," he pulled back from his confortable position and looked in his bag for the pack of cigarettes and a lighter he had managed to buy with all the sex toys. When he had one of them lit, he took the hotel's ash tray and came back to his position in bed with Kaito. "This brings back memories. Oh, I'm sorry, are you too tired? I should have been more careful when I gave you that pill. Tell me if you don't feel good."

"Hmmm? Not at all, the new medicine the doctor gave is working perfectly. But tell me, when did you stop? You said you've been singing all your life, so what made you stop?"

"Well, I started when I was like fifteen. At that time I just sang for fun, not to be a singer, so I didn't really take care of my voice. It was when I met Kameko that I wanted to be a professional singer and that's when I stopped smoking."

"Eh? Satou-san? But you didn't know who her father was at that time."

"Yes, you'll see…"

FLASHBACK

A sixteen year old Gakupo was walking in the Tokyo streets, carrying a guitar on his shoulder. He inhaled from the cigarette in his hand, while he ignoring the drunk, middle aged man who was stalking him.

"Hey, sweetie. What's a pretty girl like you doing on the streets so late at night?"

"Leave me alone," the teenager said with a monotone voice. He always found himself in this kind of situation. He didn't know why everyone mistook him for a girl. "Must be the long hair, should I cut it?" He thought, still ignoring the man.

"Don't be like that, come have some fun!" The guy was following him, annoying the hell out of Gakupo.

He was about to punch the guy in the face when an expensive looking car parked right next to him. The window rolled down to show a beautiful woman, with sharp eyes and a smirk.

"Hey boy, you're cute. Need money and ride?"

Gakupo frowned, he didn't like to sell himself like a cheap whore but he did need the money and some place to stay tonight, since he had no home now.

"Don't worry, I'm clean. Get in."

"Sure," he said, opening the door and sitting next to her and watching the drunk man get back to his bar.

"Kids shouldn't be walking so late in the streets, nor getting into strangers' cars."

"Shut up," he answered. She looked at him with interest; nobody never had answered her in that way.

"At least you know what I want to do, right?"

"Ugh, let's end this quick. Just stop at any motel and pay me, I need the money."

"Oh? Why? You ran away?"

"That's not of your business."

"True." After that, they stood silent, the car stopping in an expensive hotel after some minutes.

"Kotaro-san, I'll be spending the night here. Please return in the morning," she said to her driver, and then got out of the car with the young Gakupo.

"You're pretty good, kid," she said, watching his naked form get off the bed to look for a cigarette on his pants pocket. "You sing? Or just play the guitar?"

"Both. But I'm better at singing."

"I see. You should stop smoking then, it's bad for your voice."

"I don't plan on making a living out of it," he said as he returned to the bed with the ash tray.

"Why not? If you have a talent then you should make the best of it. Look at me, I don't have one."

"You don't need one, you have money."

"Well yes, but that won't be enough at some point in life." She sat up and touched his cheek gently. "Tell me, why are you alone?"

"I ran away. I'm only a burden for my uncle."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died when I was ten," he decided to tell the woman, he had started to trust her, not because of sex but because her cold personality, as weird as that might sound. "My uncle took over me but he has enough problems as it is."

"So you decided to ran away, pretty smart, huh? So you're what, fourteen? You can't get a job, you can't finish school and working as a prostitute isn't a good idea either."

"I'm sixteen." He certainly didn't look it though.

"So, what are you planning to do, dumbass? Play the guitar for money?"

"I don't want to be a burden to him."

"Your uncle? Don't be stupid. If you're guilty then finish school and work hard to repay the favor in the future. You can't do anything right now, so suck up your pride and go back home."

Gakupo just stared at her with the cigarette hanging half out of his mouth. He was starting to think that running away had been a bad idea. Actually she was right; he'd become a bigger problem if he just disappeared. He'd have to work hard, very hard, to give his uncle a good life later on.

"Stop staring at me. I want to hear you sing."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do it."

He frowned, taking a deep breath and started singing one of the songs he had composed. He saw how her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Good voice. You really have something," she said when he had finished. "Nice deep voice, I like it. You should definitely follow your dreams."

"My dreams?"

"Being a professional singer dreams, what else? I can tell when someone really likes something." She smirked. "Well, for now let's do this: I like you and you do a decent job in bed, so I'll pay you for tonight but the next times you'll do it for free, my advice will cost you, kid."

"What next times?"

"I'll go and look for you when I'm in the mood. That said you're free to go."

"Stupid old hag, what makes you think I'll want to?"

"But you're already fond of me." She smiled. "And I didn't ask if you wanted to, just get in the car when you see me and that's it."

"Hmph." Gakupo looked at the ceiling, trying not to look at the woman.

"Okay, finish the cigarette and get hard again. I changed my mind, I want another round."

Little did Gakupo know that this woman that now was encouraging him would be the cause of his problems in a near future. And after that night, Gakupo returned home, apologized with his uncle and started to pursue his dream. He never again touched a cigarette until the present night, so as to not damage his voice just as Satou had said to him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Incredible," Kaito said, impressed by Satou's influence on his life in spite of himself. "If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here right now."

"I know. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have met. I guess she was less evil back then. Now I wonder how I was so easily deceived by her, she just told me that and there I was, trying to be a singer." He finished his cigarette with a satisfied smiled.

"Gakupo, how's this is the first time I've heard you speak of your uncle? Didn't you want to repay him?"

"He died last year."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know..."

"Don't worry." He kissed Kaito's head.

"And you don't have any family left?"

"I don't think so…my uncle never got married. And I don't know much about mom's relatives."

"I see…so now you're like Meiko and me."

"Yes. But now all of you are my family." Gakupo smiled radiantly. He was truly happy to have acquired a big family and a lover.

Over the course of the next few days, they celebrated New Years Eve and both of them worked on their duet. Satou hadn't called and the song was developing easily. It seemed that all their problems had disappeared during those days until, of course, a new one arrived.

"Babe, a letter came for you. Must be a fan. I'll leave it next to the bed," Gakupo said, opening the door of Kaito's room. Kaito was in bed, reading a book. Gakupo walked next to him and left the letter in the night table before starting to leave.

"Hey, stay for a while."

"Sorry but the producers called. They said I have a photo shoot so I have to go. I don't know why, because they said the photoshoot will be in three days so…"

"Oh, I get it. Then see you later."

"Bye, love you," Gakupo said, giving him a quick kiss.

When Gakupo was gone, he picked up the letter that was addressed for him, with no return address.

He opened it to reveal a photo in which Satou and Gakupo were kissing in a café.

"Eh? This photo…this must be from Satou-san!" He looked inside, founding a letter.

_Shion-san,_

_You don't know me, or maybe you do. You ran after me the day I was taking them pictures in the café, remember? I must say I'm a fan of yours, I love you._

_That's why I'm taking advantage of this opportunity. If you don't want this pictures of your lover to be in the tabloids, you'll need to do me a little favor. As I said before: I love you. So it'll make me really happy if we could see each other in the address I wrote down. There's also a phone number, call me to set the date and hour. If you don't call me in three days, these pictures will be in every paper and magazine in Japan. Also, if I know you told someone about this letter, I won't hesitate and publish them. Be careful. I'm watching you._

_PS: I love you_

Kaito was frozen, staring at the letter and the photo also inside the envelope. The photographer just sent him a letter!

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell Gakupo and everyone but he reconsidered. If the photographer was really watching him then he would know. And what he meant about "watching him"? As in follow him or as in cameras in the room? He started trembling, the first thing he did was pick up his phone and dial the number that had been written, it number seemed like a public phone.

"So he's always watching the phone just in case I call? He's crazy…" He froze again when a deep voice answered.

"Shion Kaito-san? A pleasure to speak with you." Kaito could hear the smirk in his voice, sending a shiver down his spine.

* * *

**So people! What do you think about the photographer? What about the lemon?**

**Oh, in case someone asks: no, Gakupo won't smoke again, I just wanted a link to the past (lol zelda). So don't worry.**

**Please tell me what you think, thanks a lot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! Yes, sorry, I'm a bad author and I dont have excuses ):**

**But here's the new chapter! Please enjoy**

**Thanks again to my sweet honey, Chey-sensei 3**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Kaito hung up his phone, staring at it after the call had ended. He didn't know what to do, what to think. Should he just give in to his demands? Or maybe tell someone?

He sighed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He needed to decide the best thing to do for now and determine the possible consequences.

"H-he might be watching me…" he said out loud, shivering a little after remembering what was written in the letter. Now he knew he would get all paranoid about it, checking the room for cameras and making sure he wasn't being followed.

He tossed the phone aside and put his head with his hands. "Why can't people just leave us alone? Why does this have to be so difficult?"

His mind filled with images of his lover: his beautiful smile, his long hair, his hands, his broad back, the way he liked to dig his nails in when they made love, that deep voice and when those amethyst eyes looked at him like he was the only human in the world. He blushed and hugged himself.

"Gakupo…" He needed his lover…now. Kaito shot himself off bed, taking the letter and his cell phone with him and stalked out of the house. He flagged down a taxi and took it to the studio.

"Yes, just like that! Face to the right and look at the camera. Good." A photographer kept saying as Kaito reached the photoshoot part of the studio.

"Ok, Kamui-san, take a break and change clothes."

"Thank you," the purple haired man said, walking off the photoshoot stand.

"Gakupo!" Kaito called, trying to catch the man's attention.

"Kaito! What are you doing here?"

"I just…eemm… I w-wanted to see you," he said with a smile. He could tell Gakupo later about the current situation. "I thought you said the photoshoot was in three days." He changed the topic.

"Oh, I thought so too, but they decided to do it today."

"I wonder why… Oh, well. You looked cool in there."

"Thanks. I hope the photos go well like yours. All your photos and commercials are just splendid, you're very photogenic...you're beautiful."

"Stop it," he said with a big smile; he loved to flirt with his boyfriend. "You're way more beautiful. I know you'll do great."

Then they got lost in each others eyes, wanting so badly to embrace and kiss but knowing that they couldn't. Kaito reached out a hand to him but stopped and retrieved it, not wanting people to suspect anything.

Gakupo sighed and put a hand in Kaito's shoulder. "Sorry, we can't."

"I know." He smiled sadly. He knew all too well that they couldn't show the affect in public but his skin was burning for his lover's touch.

"Kamui-san! Go change please… Oh, good morning Shion-san," said the photographer, walking over to them and bowing to Kaito.

"Good Morning." He bowed back. "Go, Gakupo, I'll wait for you," he said to his lover.

"Okay. After this, maybe we can go somewhere," Gakupo suggested as he left.

Kaito looked around and spotted a chair in corner. He brought it with him and sat in a place near the photoshoot but making sure he didn't get in the way of the people working there.

Several minutes later, Gakupo came back to the set with a simple outfit comprised of a white shirt and jeans, a strange hairstyle and makeup. But what caught everyone's attention was that the shirt was open, showing his smooth chest and that the jeans' zipper was opened halfway, revealing his black underwear.

"Ga-Gakupo!" Kaito blushed. Yes, he had seen a lot more of the man but that look was really arousing. Actually all women and some men on the set blushed as well; Gakupo was a really good looking man after all.

"Good, these are the last ones so please stand up here and let's start," said the photographer.

"Yes!" the sexy man answered, starting to pose according to the other man's instructions.

Kaito looked at the provocative poses and facial expressions he was willingly making for the camera. Kaito was finding it very hard to resist temptation. He just wanted to reach his hand out to touch that broad chest and trace it over all of that lovely, smooth skin. He snapped out of his trance when the photographer spoke up loudly.

"Thanks a lot, everyone! Good work, Kamui-san!" Everyone started congratulating each other. Gakupo finished talking about something with the photographer and walked to his lover.

"Ok, I'm officially done. If you want we could grab something to eat, you must be hungry," Gakupo said with an affectionate smile; he wanted to go to a date with his beloved after all that hard work.

"Ah, sure, I'd love to. But you have to change first."

"Yeah! Okay, wait a minute."

"Hmm…can I go with you? I don't want to wait alone," he said, looking how everyone was starting to leave the set.

"Yes, come on then."

And that was how Kaito ended helping his boyfriend clearing his makeup from his face and undoing his hair in his dressing room. The makeup artists offered their help but Gakupo didn't want them to spend more time than necessary and sent them home, even if it really was their job.

"You know, love...I think we really needed their help," Kaito said, trying to fix Gakupo's hair in the lonely room.

"Sorry… It didn't seem as complicated when they put it up."

"Don't worry. I'm almost finished with the hair…" He tried his best to not pull too hard on the purple locks in the process. "You know, you looked really handsome up there."

"You think so? The makeup and hair weren't too much?"

"Not at all, you looked…" He stopped and blushed.

"Yes? How I looked..?" Gakupo was now smiling and turning a little to see his lover's reddened face.

"You looked pretty sexy," he said it without hesitation this time, feeling his cheeks burn crimson.

"Is that so?" Gakupo stood up from his seat, turning around the rest of the way to put his hands on Kaito's hips. Immediately Kaito wrapped his arms around his neck and their faces got dangerously close to each other's.

"Yeah…every woman and some of the men were drooling all over for you," he said with a frown in his young face.

"Were you jealous?"

"What? No, I wasn't," Kaito replied, leaning even closer, touching Gakupo's lip with his own. "Because I know that at the end of the day, you'll be all mine." He finished his sentence with a deep kiss, pulling Gakupo closer to him.

The kiss started to heat up, Gakupo was caressing every inch of the smooth skin that lay under Kaito's shirt and Kaito was kissing him as it his life depended on it.

"Mmm…" Kaito moaned, feeling really warm in between his legs. "Gakupo, let's go to a hotel," he said breathlessly, looking at him with glossy eyes and a light blush.

"No, let's do it here," Gakupo said, separating for a moment to lock the door quickly. "I can't wait." He returned to Kaito's side, embracing him and kissing his neck; leaving little marks.

"No, we can't in here! Someone will hear!" Kaito said, putting his hands in Gakupo's chest, trying to separate him from his neck.

"Then don't let out your voice." With that Gakupo opened Kaito's pants and shoved at them until they were discarded to the floor.

"Gakupo…" Kaito, seeing how he was half naked and how Gakupo was removing his own pants, forgot everything and flew to the man's arms to kiss him hard yet again.

Gakupo looked through the makeup table in the room, finding some lotion that could be very useful. Kaito leaned onto the table where the hair products were and braced himself on his elbows in front of the mirror while Gakupo slicked his fingers and inserted them one by one until three were all the way in.

"Hurry up, I don't want anyone to find us," Kaito said nervous. If someone in the studio found them, it would kill their relationship.

"I don't want to hurt you," the older man answered, pushing his fingers in and out, occasionally hitting Kaito's prostate. "You're not ready."

"You won't hurt me, just do it."

"No, don't worry. I locked the door."

"So what? What if they need the room? Just hurry up, Gakupo."

"Fine! But don't complain later!" He took out his fingers and slicked his manhood, sitting in the chair he'd used before. "Come, sit," he said with a low voice, looking lustily at Kaito's naked butt.

Kaito turned, eyeing Gakupo's big cock in much the same way that Gakupo was watching him, and did as he was told, standing above his lover's lap. Taking his manhood in his hands, he positioned it and lowered himself onto it, slowly, delicately.

"Nnnn…" Kaito moaned in pain when he took all of Gakupo in, then hid his face in Gakupo's shoulder.

"I told you, you weren't ready," he said, running a soothing hand up and down Kaito's back.

"It's not that bad… Nnn…"

"It is," Gakupo said, touching Kaito's too tight entrance. His eyes widened when he found the finger was stained in blood. "You're bleeding," he whispered with a serious face.

"The pain will pass soon," he answered, with his eyes still closed and arms still wrapped tightly around his boyfriend as he rode out the pain.

"But you'll regret it later. Don't complain to me when you won't be able to walk."

"I won't! I'm not a kid! I know what I'm doing."

"It doesn't seem like it." Gakupo knew he was being deliberately cruel but this stupid, needy stuff that, while gratifying to himself in the moment, would hurt Kaito in the long run. These words were necessary. With that in mind, he went on. "You're always jumping into things and never stopping to think for a moment." Then he bit lightly at Kaito's neck, unable to resist.

"What?" Kaito yelped, lifting his head off Gakupo's shoulder. "You're the one who doesn't think! It was your idea to have sex in here in the first place!"

"Yeah, but I gave it a lot of thought while I was at the photoshoot."

"Eh? That's no—aahh!" When Kaito tried to answer, Gakupo thrust hard into him, making him moan and arch his back in slight pleasure and aching pain.

"Want more time?" Gakupo asked, not wanting to hurt him again.

"No, but start slowly," was his answer as he wrapped his slender arms more loosely around Gakupo's neck.

The older man started thrusting slowly and carefully, putting his hands on Kaito's hips to help him with the pace.

"Like this?"

"Yes…just like that…" he said with a little sigh, loving his boyfriend's patience.

They started kissing with passion, their hips connected faster and harder, making the smaller man moan and breathe heavily between kisses.

Their erections got harder and their essence started leaking out; a signal that pleasure was taking over their minds and bodies. Muffled moans and flesh hitting flesh were the only sounds in the room, apart from their loud heartbeats.

"Hmmm! Oh, Gakupo! Mmm…" Kaito moaned. The only thought in his mind was how happy was he with his lover. It didn't matter that many people were to separate them. _"Separate… Oh god, the photographer! I forgot to tell him!"_ the young man realized, stopping his hips and looking frightened; a look that Gakupo noticed instantly.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Kaito said, smiling. _"I can't tell him now! We should finish first…"_

"Sure? You look…scared."

"Yes! I'm sure!" Kaito kissed him but couldn't forget that letter and that man with the photos. He felt scared as he tried to continue with his movements. "Eh? No! No!" he cried in surprise when he looked down and visually confirmed that his manhood was going soft.

"What? Wait! We're just in the middle!" Gakupo choked out in shock. Was it really going that badly?

"S-sorry! I'll try to…" Kaito trailed off as he shot forward, kissing his lover hard while Gakupo took him in his hand and started pumping it. Kaito tried to focus on the present thing they were doing but his mind was busy remembering the creepy letter sent to him.

"Kaito, what happened?" the older man asked, pulling back from the kiss after a minute and still no result from his ministrations below.

"I don't know!" he lied, turning his head away. He'd completely ruined the moment.

Gakupo took his face in his hands. "Look at me."

"Gakupo, I…"

"No, look at me," he said in a firm tone, making his lover look straight into his eyes. "Don't think of anything else but me and you, here, in this moment."

"Okay…"

"Just feel, feel me inside you." And with that sentence, Gakupo thrust his hips hard on that special point.

"Aaahh…" Kaito moaned loudly. "More…"

Gakupo thrust once more. "Just feel, Kaito. Don't think." He thrust a couple of times more, reaching a hand to the younger man's member and massaging it in time with the thrusts, making it rock hard once more.

"Oh! Ahh… Gakupo! Gakupo!"

"Like that, Kaito! Ahh… You don't have to think of anything else while we're together… Mmm…!"

"I love you…" Kaito said, already breathless from bouncing on his lover. The pace was now to the point of being rude and fast…and it was perfect for them both.

"Oh god… I love you too!" Gakupo said quickly in a moan.

After a few seconds they both came, trying not to moan too loudly, just in case someone was walking near the room.

"Thank you…" Kaito said with a sweet smile, tenderly kissing Gakupo's cheek. Gakupo smiled as well and that smile soon became a soft laugh. Kaito looked at him and started laughing too. In content and satisfaction, the embraced, each grateful that they could hold the one they truly loved.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Gakupo pulled back and kissed Kaito's forehead, brushing aside some blue locks of hair that lay in the way of that gorgeous face.

"I think we need to go now…" Kaito said still smiling as he supported himself on Gakupo's shoulders while he sat up and dealt with being empty again. He savored the feel of Gakupo's hot essence as it ran down his thigh.

Once they had cleaned up a bit, dressed again and came out of the room, a quick glance told the lovers that there weren't any witnesses around.

"Are you okay?" Gakupo asked, feeling worried for his sick boyfriend. "It's better if we go home."

"I'm fine…it hurt a little but I can walk," the younger man answered. The truth was that he was really tired, hungry and in pain but he didn't want to complain to Gakupo…especially after they'd just had sex. "Let's go home."

They started walking down the stairs of the building when Gakupo's phone rang.

"Damn…" he whispered when he saw Satou's name in the screen. "Hi…really? Where were you?" There was a short silence, while Gakupo listened to Satou. "I see. Well, what do you want me to do?" Gakupo rubbed his temple with his other hand, tired of this whole situation. "Sure, why not? I'll be there tomorrow. …Fine! Fine! I'm on my way now, happy? ...Okay, see you."

"What happened? Is she back?" Kaito asked, putting a hand on his neck.

"Yeah, apparently it was a sudden business trip. And she wants me at her house now."

"Why does it has to be now?"

"I don't know…I don't know what she wants anymore," Gakupo said, sighing tiredly. He suddenly felt exhausted; just hearing about that woman made him want to go to sleep and never wake up again. "I'll see what she wants…want me to take you home?"

"Hmm? Don't worry, I can go on my own."

"But what If something happens? What if you pass out?" Gakupo asked worried.

"Nothing will happen, don't worry."

"But what if—"

"I said don't worry! Just go, Gakupo!"

"Love, are you angry? You know I don't want to go see her but—"

"I'm not angry!"

"You are angry!"

"No, I'm not! Get going already!" Kaito snapped out before walking away from his boyfriend and trying to hail a cab to take him home.

"Kaito! Please don't get mad!" Gakupo followed him and grasped his arm.

"Let me go!"

"Kaito…"

"Okay fine! I'm mad and jealous! But you have to go see her, I understand that! I'm not mad at you, alright? Just go and do whatever you have to do to make her happy."

"Eh? Don't tell me you think I would have sex with her!"

"Well, you have in the past! And I know it's for the best if you just get it over with now…" Kaito was quickly working himself into state. His voice was growing closer and closer to yelling.

"No! Ugh, Kaito, listen! I'm with you now, I'd never cheat on you!" Gakupo said desperately, holding to his lover's arm for dear life.

"I know you wouldn't… But this time is different. You have to do it. It's the only way…" They stood there, looking into each other's eyes with a sad atmosphere around them. They both knew some things had to be done, no matter how much it would tear them apart. Gakupo let him go, watching Kaito as he turned away and got into a cab that had stopped for him. He sighed, stopping one for himself when Kaito was finally gone and gave the directions to Satou's mansion.

Kaito was almost home when he gasped, remembering why he had gone to the studio in the first place. He hadn't told Gakupo about the letter. Instead, he'd got mad at him for something they had agreed was necessary a long time ago.

"I'm the worst…" he said to himself.

"Did you say something?" the driver asked.

"No, sorry, I was talking to myself."

"I see… So…you're Shion Kaito, right? From Vocaloid?" the man asked excitedly, looking at him with bright eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Yes. Nice to meet you," he said, putting on a sweet smile. Under normal circumstances, Kaito would be happy that people recognized him. Today though…

"Gee, I lo—I mean, my wife loves you! She's crazy about you! Can I have an autograph?" He turned to Kaito at a stoplight to give him a notebook and a pen without listening to his answer.

"Sure…"

After signing the autograph and a long talk with the driver, Kaito finally got home. The other Vocaloids questioned him about the photoshoot and Gakupo, curious about why they hadn't come home together. Kaito told them quickly about the day, obviously omitting the sex part, and Satou's call. Everyone looked at him with sadness and pity, knowing where things were going and what Satou wanted. Kaito just kept sighing with defeat. He finally just left the others to the conversation about the Kaito—Gakupo—Satou love triangle they would have once he was out of earshot and walked to his room, locking himself in it and thinking about what to do tomorrow about the encounter he faced with the photographer.


	13. Chapter 13

D:! Sorry for the delay T_T

Thanks to sensei for betaing 3

* * *

Chapter 13

Gakupo found himself sighing in the taxi rode in on his way to the encounter with Satou.

_Kaito must be home already…Ugh, we had such a perfect evening together and now it's ruined,_ he thought, looking sadly at the window. The pleasant feeling of Kaito's skin in his hands still lingered and he held onto it for a moment before it slipped away. He let out a deep sigh once more.

A few minutes later he found himself at the enormous gates of the Satou mansion, pressing the intercom button.

"Good afternoon, Satou-san wanted to see me," Gakupo said trying not to take out his anger on the answering maid.

"Satou-sama is not in here right now. He's in his office."

"Ah, pardon me, I meant his daughter. Satou Kameko-san."

"Oh, yes! She said something about it, please come in," the young voice said and immediately the gates moved by themselves, letting him enter. He walked through the garden until reaching the front wooden doors which this time a young and cute maid opened for him.

"Thank you very much, sweetie," he said to the girl who instantly smiled brightly. Gakupo thought she was too young to be working in the devil's lair.

"Satou-sama is waiting for you in her room, please follow me," she said, starting to guide him.

"Thank you."

He followed the cute girl dressed in a frilly maid outfit. _That uniform…I didn't know the producer had such a fetish,_ he thought, a little grin showed in his face.

He walked behind her in silence, catching occasional glances coming from her and giving a smile in return.

"H-here we are. If you need anything, just call me."

"I will. Thanks again," he answered, watching with a little smile as the girl bowed and left quickly.

He sighed and knocked on the door a couple of times, receiving a reply a few seconds later.

"Come in."

"Satou," he said with a serious expression, entering her room and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Gakupo… Call me Kameko."

"Just tell me what you want." He didn't have any patience with her now, not after all she had done.

She didn't reply. Gakupo looked at her. Satou was sitting on a couch next to a big window with a beautiful view of her back garden. She was holding an almost empty glass of wine with one hand and in her other resided a cigarette. In front of her was a small glass table with two bottles of wine, one already empty and the other one had just being started.

"I want a lot from you," she said jovially, lifting the glass in the air. "Want some wine?"

"No! I can't believe you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk! It takes a lot more than a simple bottle of wine to make _me_ drunk! Come and sit." She patted the empty space beside her.

"God, I'm leaving."

"Wait just one second!" She tried to stand up quickly but instead ended on the floor.

"Ugh, what I'm going to do with you?" He went to her side and helped her up again.

Satou grinned finding herself in Gakupo's arms and, wrapping her own arms around his neck, brought him closer.

"I still have the photos so shut up and do as I say." She leaned closer to his lips, touching them lightly.

"I won't do anything you say!"

"Just _do_ me…" And with that she closed the gap between them and locked their lips together. Gakupo quickly broke away and took her by her shoulders.

"Stop this! You're so drunk, you can't even stand on your own!"

"I'm not that drunk… And if you don't want me to publish those photos…" She got a little bit closer, whispering, "Just have sex with me."

"I won't! I won't cheat on Kaito."

"You know he won't care…not if it's for your sake." She smiled and placed a hand in his cheek. "Come on, that's all I'm asking for…make love to me, like old times."

"I…I'm not… I don't love you."

"You didn't love me back then either," she replied, kissing his neck. "Just do it once and I'll leave you alone."

"What? That would never happen."

"You just want the photos, right? Do it and they're all yours…"

"I can't…take that chance."

"Hmm? Come on, don't be a coward! You know this will happen regardless!"

"No, there's no way…"

"I see." She smirked, walking clumsily to her bed and taking her cell phone from the nightstand. "Then you won't mind if I call my friend. He will be thrilled when I tell him to publish the—" She couldn't finish the sentence. Gakupo took her wrists and made her lean her back on the bed.

"I won't let you. I'll take your phone," he spoke, staring at her cold eyes, still on top of her, clutching her wrists.

"Take it. I know his number and there're plenty of phones in the house, you silly boy."

"Fine," Gakupo growled in defeat. "But remember your promise, after this you'll give me the pictures."

"I know, I know, don't you trust me?"

"No. And I don't know why I'm doing it now…"

He let go of her wrists so he could start slowly unbuttoning her blouse and at the same time, kissing roughly at her slender neck_. Forgive me, Kaito, _he thought.

Then, with the blouse out of the way, he kissed past her neck, a hand caressing her stomach.

"Gakupo…" She moaned softly…and then, snored a little.

"Hmm?" Gakupo looked up, to the woman's face, only to realize she was **fast** asleep. "What the…"

Then he smiled and sighed in relief. He buttoned again her blouse and stood up, intending to leave her room—but then he had an idea.

Gakupo quickly but softly, so she wouldn't wake up, took off all her clothes. Then took out his own cell phone and started taking dozens of pictures of her, trying to take a good angle to her face and body.

When he was done, he picked up Satou's phone on the nightstand so he could look for the photographer's number, but he couldn't stop noticing a suspicious medicine bottle next to the phone.

"What's this?" He asked to himself, taking the bottle and reading the label. "Eskalith? Lithium carbonate? Oh my god…" His amethyst eyes widened and he stood frozen next to the naked body until he came to himself. He couldn't believe that all this time Satou was suffering of some mental illness. "Since when…?"

He considered just leaving the matter alone and walking out of that mansion, but he felt like taking advantage of the situation. He placed the bottle in her hand after taking a few of pills and scattering them around her. And again with his cell, took several pictures in different angles, feeling guilty for having so much fun with his revenge.

"Ok, now, I'll look for those pictures," he said once he had finished and put the cell phone in his pocket and the pills back on the nightstand. He started to look in the drawers, down her bed and every possible place.

"Whaa…" Satou moaned, sitting up and not realizing she was naked. Then she saw Gakupo wandering in her room. "Oh, I see…Gakupo!"

"Eh? Satou! You're awake!" he said, turning to the woman. "Umm…are you feeling better?" He stopped looking around and walked slowly to the door, so he could escape safely with his own photos.

"Much better… Oh Gakupo, you naughty boy."

"Hmm?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like you did nothing… You took advantage of me while I passed out, right?" Satou smirked and started crawling across the bed, trying to look sexy.

"Yeah… And I... Umm, I was looking for condoms and then you woke up…" He reached for the door knob, wanting just to get out once and for all.

"Wait, wait, what's the hurry? Come and finish your job…or do you want me to—"

"What? Send the photos? Go ahead," said the young man with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Satou's eyes widened, taking the bed covers and wrapping them around her body.

"That I…suddenly don't care about them." His smirk grew, leaving the door knob and walking confident to where she was.

"What did you do while I was asleep?" she asked sharply, trying to remain calm.

Gakupo took his phone and returned to the bed. Sitting beside her, he showed Satou one of the pictures he'd taken. Her face paled and started shaking in fear and anger. Without another word, Gakupo stood up and walked to the door. He hesitated for a moment then turned back, wanting to bait the woman one last time.

"Anything to say, Satou?"

"I…" She paused, "I could just…send the photos right now…"

"Then I would send these. And that scandal would be even bigger than a simple kiss, imagine what that would do to your father's company."

"You…I can't believe…!"

"Oh, stop it, you started all this. Oh, and before I forget, give me the photos and I'll delete these ones," he said, waiting for an answer with a triumphal smile.

"I…I don't have them. But I…" She paused for a moment then sighed. "I'll call the photographer, you win."

"Thank you. But I want to hear the conversation."

"What? Don't you trust me?" She looked at him sadly, knowing the answer. "Fine."

She took her cell phone hit speed dial and activated the speaker phone.

"Yes, hello? Satou-san?" A voice answered after a few seconds.

"Miyamoto-san," she said. Gakupo flinched at the familiar name. He remembered when Kaito was in the hospital that time and the twins had heard his name from the nurse. "Can you please throw away the photos?"

"Huh? Seriously? You said—"

"I know what I said!" Satou answered, closing her sharp eyes in defeat. "I'll pay you the full amount as planned. I don't want to know anything more about this, so don't ask any questions."

"…"

"Miyamoto."

"Yes…I understand. I'll dispose them right away."

"Thank you. The money will be transferred to your account tomorrow morning."

"It was a pleasure to work with you. If that's all…"

"Yes, thank you." She hung up.

And that was that. A simple as it looked. He and his lover were safe.

"Go." Satou sighed, looking away from him.

"Satou, I..."

"What? What do you want? You heard him; you don't need to worry. So just go. Now."

Gakupo stood there for a second, staring at her. Then he turned around at left.

"Hello?" Kaito answered his phone, moments later he got home.

"Hi there, Shion-san."

Kaito felt a chill run down his spine. He had heard that same voice just this morning. "You…"

"Hey, guess what I have in my hands? The date will be today."

"Excuse me? What are you saying?"

"I'm talking about the photos. Come to my place right now and I'll give them to you."

"What? What about Satou-san?"

"She wants me to return them. And I want to see you. What's wrong with that?"

"Then if that's the case, come here and give them to us."

"It seems you don't understand. I want to see you. If you don't agree then I'll…" He trailed off suggestively.

"Fine! Fine! Just text me the directions!"

"Good boy. If you come with someone else, you know the consequences."

"I know…I'll see you there in an hour."

"No, come now."

"Huh? Why?"

"If I don't see you here in half an hour—"

"Fine! I'll go now! Just don't send them or anything!"

"I won't…If you do as I say. See you then."

Kaito put his mobile in his pocket, grabbed a jacket and dashed out of the house. He hailed a cab and headed off, straight for the photographer's location, not knowing that Gakupo would get home a few minutes later with the solution of their problems.

"Kaito! Everyone!" Gakupo stormed into the house, looking for his family.

"Gakupo-nii! What's wrong?" Miku appeared from the kitchen.

"Miku-chan! Call everyone!"

"Ah! Yes!" She ran upstairs and in matter of seconds the entire family where standing in the living room.

"Where's Kaito?" he asked, looking through all the Vocaloids reunited.

"He just left like fifteen minutes ago," Miku informed him.

"What? Why? Where?"

"I don't know…I asked him but I guess he didn't hear me."

"Anyways, what happened?" Meiko asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Ah, yes. You see, after the photo shoot I went to Satou's mansion and…"

Without many details, Gakupo told how he had managed to get Satou to stop with her blackmailing…with more blackmailing. While everyone else was celebrating about the change in positions, Gakupo got worried about Kaito, as expected, so he gave him a call.

"Hi? Gakupo?" Kaito answered nervous.

"Love, I have big news! Where are you?"

"I..eeemm… I'm visiting a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes. I'll be back soon."

"Kaito…a friend? You're going suddenly at dinner time, without telling anyone, after what happened this morning?"

"Yup. Anyways, what about the big news you were speaking of?"

"Right…yeah, come home so I can tell you."

"Emm…I told you I'll be back soon. Tell me then."

"Okay, if you say so." Gakupo hesitated. Something didn't feel quite right. He shook his head; the incident with Satou was making him paranoid. That didn't stop him from adding, "Kaito, I love you."

"Hmm? What's with that now?" Kaito's heart skipped a beat.

"I just wanted to tell you."

"I see… I love you too," Kaito replied. He now felt guilty for not tell him the truth. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, take care. Bye."

Kaito shut his phone, arriving to the place written in the directions in the cab he had taken.

"Here is fine," he said to the driver. He paid and stepped out of the cab walking to a small park where some children were playing and waited next to a fountain, just like the photographer had texted him.

"You came. I'm glad," said a voice behind him. Kaito turned to look at the man.

"I didn't have a choice, did I?"

"Hahaha, easy, there's no need for rudeness. I won't tell you my name, but you can call me Miyamoto."

* * *

**Sensei: So...The "man's" description will go on the next chapter D! XDU**

**Thanks for reading and for the cool and nice revoiws 3 (my immortal anyone?)**


End file.
